Destinies Unite
by Candlelight1994
Summary: Summer has ended in Karakura town & with change of season,new destinies & fate are born.Ichigo got a surprise from new student, Rukia while Karin & Toshirou move into new akuya is on search of a bride to avoid his grandfather's arranged marriage & newly heartbroken Hisana swore off from love with Ukitake unexpectedly reunite with his old flame. This season is packed.
1. Chapter 1:Boring Summer

Boring summer!

It was a quiet afternoon and the sun was shining brightly over the peaceful Karakura town with the sky so blue and cleared of any signs of distressful dark clouds. Since it was summer, the time of holidays, the roads were packed with both young and old adults wandering about their business, enjoying the pleasant weather.

Everyone seemed to be having fun except for these two teenagers holed up in their room, doing absolutely nothing. "What do you suppose we do today, Ichigo?" Keigo asked as he leaned out of his orange haired friend's bed room window and gave out a loud yawn. "Nothing. It is boring outside." Keigo jerked at his reply and quickly jumped over to his lazy friend lounging on the chair listening to his iPod with his feet on the desk. "Ah, come one don't do that. We can go around the town and catch some movies and may be…he he…meet some girl."

Ichigo didn't look up but kept his eyes on his playlist and said, "Go meet by yourself. I don't want to go." "Ichigo, do you even hear what you are saying? You are denying the youth that we have to enjoy by going out and have fun with busty girls. Can't you smell the sweet scent of happiness in the air just by saying that?" Keigo said as he made his worst opera stent with his hands stretched before him like he is hugging an invisible someone. From the corner of his overly stretched wide grin, drools stain down indicating his teenage fantasies wildly going around inside his head.

Ichigo looked at him with droopy eyes and pushed his friend's teary face away, giving a firm pressure to the nose. He then got up from his desk and headed to the door before his friend could make another weird comment. Keigo yelled from behind as he rubbed his nose, "You are impossible. With a weather good as this, we can score a couple of busty girls easily. Wait a minute, maybe we should go get Mizuro and…" "Yeah, yeah. I am not going anywhere." Ichigo said and waves his hand as he walked down the stairs. The Kurosaki house hold is in silence which is really not normal scenery. Just when he thought it is really peaceful for once. "Nii-san, what are you doing in…oh...oh...oh…" he was greeted by a loud shriek of his younger sister, Yuzu, standing on the kitchen stool on one leg as she tried to reach the top shelf of cupboard as he peek into the room..

"Yuzu? What are you doing? You will fall down." Ichigo said and walked over to his sister to steady her before she slip down and hurt herself. "I am trying to get the pan. Can you get it?" she said with a giggle as he helped her down. Keigo leaned against the door way, still messaging his reddened nose. "Sure. Where is Karin? I haven't seen her since morning." He asked as he reached into the cupboard and pull out a pan. "She had football practice with her usual gang." Yuzu replied and took the pan from her brother. "Really? That's why it is really quiet around here." Ichigo said and stretch himself, looking around at the house.

"Come on, Ichigo. Let's walk around the street at least. May be we will meet Inoue san. She lives around here isn't she?" "No, she doesn't and goes home, Keigo. Stop pestering me." Ichigo said annoyingly and push his friend on his way out. "Ichi nii, you should go out. It seems nice outside."Yuzu said as she followed the two boys outside. "Yeah, listen to your sister, Ichigo. Tell him Yuzu why he should go out and meet some nice girls on this kind of day." "Hey, my brother is not going to meet any girl. Father is going to come back from his tea with Ukitake oji san and I don't want to see he made a ruckus before dinner." Yuzu said pouting at Keigo with her hands on her tiny waist.

"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot about him." Ichigo said as he slapped his own forehead for being stupid and sighed. His idiot of a father missed his morning kick today, just like every other day and he will keep on trying until he lands a hit on him. Just my life, Ichigo thought gloomily. "May be we can go around the street after all. It is really annoying to listen to him yammering on and on about his ridiculous theories. I rather waste my time outside." He said and scratched his messy hair. Keigo punched the air happily and throw his hands around Ichigo's shoulder. "That's the spirit. We will rule the street. See you, Yuzu." "Yuzu, I'll be back in a while. Close the doors." Ichigo said as he removed Keigo's hands and pushed him away.

"Yes, bye, Ichi nii. Don't forget to come back early for dinner." Yuzu shouted from behind as the boys disappeared around the corner. The street was empty, only a few people hurrying on their daily jobs could be spotted. Well, nobody is foolish enough to spend the last weekend of summer in their houses, doing nothing. Ichigo thought as a couple of kids run pass him. "This is a pretty boring summer." Keigo said as he put his hands behind his head and looked around the streets and houses. "It is just like always. What are you yammering about?" Ichigo said as he put his hands in his jean pockets and kicked an empty can out of the pavement. "I mean we are juniors at school and still don't have any girlfriends to spend our summer with. That just sucks." He said making a face as though he was constipated.

"Go find one then."Ichigo said, still couldn't get use to his goofy friend's annoying habits after all these years. "Hey, I am not like you. You have Inoue san. You can go out with her anytime you want and she is just…so delightful with that awesome body of hers." Keigo said picturing Inoue's perky and enormous boobies in his mind. They are just bodacious. Ichigo smacked his head from behind, knocking him out of his fantasy.

"Knock it out." He said and walked pass his groaning friend. "Hey, don't say it like you don't interest in her." Keigo shouted, as he caught up with Ichigo's pace. "With that kind of sweet smile and cute face and don't forget…that incredible body, Inoue san is the ideal girlfriend for anyone." He said with his eyes twinkling deviously. Ichigo didn't say anything but shook his head and continue to walk down the road.

It was true that Inoue was a sight to look at and although he acted like he doesn't see her affection toward him, he knew Inoue had been interested in him for a while. The problem wasn't her, it was him. Even though he admitted Inoue is a pretty girl, he couldn't bring himself to like her in way other than as a friend. But then again his friendship toward her was different from that with Tatsuchi. Well, that must have something to do with him knowing Tatsuchi since he was young and she was the closest friend he ever had other than this goof, Keigo, Mizuro and Sado.

"Hey, Ichigo, look." Keigo shouted although he was beside him. Ichigo picked his ear at the noise and said, "What now?" He pointed across the road where a truck was unloading. Ichigo stopped and followed his gaze. It was a moving truck and he noticed that a couple of workers were carrying stuffs into the brown two storied building. "They are moving in, what's a big deal?" he asked not seeing why that scenery is interesting.

"That's Misato sensei's house." Keigo said, rubbing his chin. "Really? So what?" Ichigo asked unimpressed by his friend's information. "Why are people moving into her house?" he said looking intently at the moving people. "That's none of your business." Ichigo said and started to walk away. "Wait, Ichigo, we should go check it out. School is reopening on Monday; maybe we can get out of class if we helped her move." What kind of idiotic idea is that? "Do whatever you want I am going." Ichigo said, not believing his friend is that idiot and headed to the opposite direction.

"Hey, Ichigo, wait…" Keigo yelled from behind but he ignored it and kept on his pace. But as though fate had wanted him to go there, a loud noise came out from the truck's direction together with a deep painful scream. Ichigo immediately turned around, "What the hell was that?" "Ichigo! Something happened. I think something fall onto the worker." Keigo yelled with widened eyes as Ichigo run back to him. "What should we do?" he asked shaking from head to toe with his eyes popped out. "We've got to help them." Ichigo said although he thought sarcastically how delightful walk this has been. That's why he wanted to stay in the house, free from all this stuffs. They both run across the road to the truck where something no one has expected is waiting.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? I know I didn't put some background and stuffs but I kinda wanted to jump start to it, you know to keep it fresh. Weird, I know. Anyway, I apologize for mistakes and other stuffs, English is not my first language and also I am not a professional or even academic writer. I thank all of you for your interest. Please leaves your opinion on this and where I can be improve. So I can make next chapters more interesting. Love you all. :D**

**And don't miss the next chapter…not so spicy but still.**


	2. Chapter 2:New Girl in Neighborhood

New girl in neighborhood!

Ichigo and Keigo were greeted with a scene of a worker, pinned under a trunk. His leg is twisted in a way that both the legs are heading the same direction. "Are you ok, mister?" Keigo asked as Ichigo moved the trunk from his leg. "I don't know I can't feel my leg. Can you please hurry? I am dying here." Ichigo ignore the comment and lifted the trunk with his full strength, straining as he do so. "That's some heavy trunk. What kind of junks are in there anyway?" he mumbled as he messaged his back after letting the trunk slip down to the road with a loud thud. The middle aged man with black short hair stood up, holding onto Keigo's hand. "Thank u. I need to get to the hospital." He said, grimacing from pain as he limped toward the truck. "Yeah, we…" "What happened?" a shout came out of the house and soon their brown haired sensei run out followed by a short girl behind her.

"A trunk falls onto him. I think his leg is broke." Keigo said as the man groaned. Ichigo just stood beside them in silence with his hands tucked in his pockets as the teacher walked to them. "Keigo? Ichigo? What are you two doing here?" Misato asked pushing her glasses up her nose as she looked at two of her students. "We were just walking pass here and we heard the accident, so come to help." Keigo explained with his face shining with pride. Ichigo scoffed under his breath and rolled his eyes as Keigo goes on about the accident, in detail.

His attention was drawn to the short black haired girl standing behind Misato sensei. She seemed to be new because he had never seen her around here, but then again he had never been good at remembering people, so maybe it was just he didn't notice her before. She had big dark blue eyes with dark hair that fall around her small face and to make it even tiny, there is a stand of hair fall between her eyes. Ichigo thought how she could stay with that stand of hair between her eyes. Doesn't it itch? Unconsciously he scratched his nose, as the thought start to make him itchy.

She wore a plain white dress and sandals on her feet, he had never seen someone that small before. His examination was interrupted as he met the girl's glaring eyes. He cleared his throat and turned his attention to Misato sensei and Keigo. "Thank god that you two were here. I was busy in the back, unpacking the stuffs, I didn't hear it. I will call for an ambulance right away. Wait here. Rukia, can you stay with them? I left my cell phone inside." "Yes, go ahead." The girl replied with her hands crossed over her chest.

Misato sensei runs back to the house, quite uncharacteristic for a teacher. "Hi, are you new here? I haven't seen you before. I am Keigo Asano." Keigo greeted as the girl stood before them. The girl smiled shyly and tucked a stand of hair behind her ears and said with a small voice. "Yes, Nice to meet you, Asano kun. I…I am Rukia Ochi. I just moved in from out of town." Ichigo frowned as he watched the girl shyly smile and bowed lightly. There is something wrong with this scenario, he thought. She was glaring at him a while ago like a wolf and now, she is all girly and shy?

Keigo the idiot was flabbergasting on and on about how nice it is to meet her and how the weather is fine today. Goofy, creep. He thought to himself and sighed. "And who are you?" Rukia asked softly, batting her lashes at him. Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine and cringed back a little. "Kurosaki Ichigo." He replied with a fake cough. She smiled widely and clapped her hands together. "Nice to meet you too, Kurosaki kun. I heard you both go to Karakura high, is that right?" "Yeah, we both go there. Are you going there too?" Keigo asked pushing Ichigo out of his way so he could stand in front of Rukia.

Ichigo frowned annoyingly and turned his back at them, ignoring the shrieks and skin crawling laughter from those two. What a troublesome day this is. I should have stayed at home. He thought as he looked up the clear boring blue sky. "I called the ambulance. They are going to be here in a couple of minutes. Are you ok, mister?" Misato sensei asked as she came back out of the house with a cell phone in her hand. "Yes, yes. I will be ok, I think." The man replied as he looked down at his swollen leg. "Oh, I see, you all have introduced to each other. You guys, this is my niece Rukia. She will be going to our school starting from Monday." She said as Rukia stood beside her in the most creepily lady like way that Ichigo had ever seen. That girl is faking. He thought as he shifted on his feet.

"Well, since you guys are here why don't you…" "No we can't, Misato sensei. We were just headed home. And now that everything is ok here, Keigo and I will go now. Good day, Misato sensei, Rukia." Ichigo interrupted her as he sensed if they don't go now, they will be trapped with this aunt and niece for the rest for evening. "What? Why…we just meet…"Keigo protested but Ichigo grabbed him from his collar and dragged him behind as he quickly walked away from the truck. "Rukia chan…I will see you at school."Keigo still shouted as they crossed the road. "You boys take care. Watch out for cars." Misato sensei shouted back and waved at them. She deserved to be the P.E teacher, with voice loud as that. Ichigo thought as he rubbed his ear.

"Man, Rukia chan is really cute." Keigo said as they walked back to the house. Ichigo closed his eyes and swallowed the urge to strangle him on the road as he has been talking about Rukia this and Rukia that all the way. "She is not Inoue san cute but still, she is cute and lovely." He said cheerfully as he punched his palm. "Whatever. This is my exit. Good bye." Ichigo said and for first time in his life, he was happy to see his house. "Oh, really? Well, I guess I'll say good bye then. See you on Monday, Ichigo." He said as Ichigo headed into the house quickly before he gets another idea. "I'm home." He announced as he closed the door behind him and sighed with relief.

"Ichi….Go…." a shout came out of the house and in a flash his bearded father appeared with his feet aimed at Ichigo's face. He stepped aside and let him hit the door. "Nice, you could avoid Daddy's kick." Isshin said as he stood up and dusted off his doctor coat. "Good, isn't it? So I can do this." Ichigo shouted and throw his fit at his father's face. "Yowww…" Isshin shouted as he fly into the house and landed face first before the stairs. "How dare you attack your own son who had come back from spending such a terrible time outside?" Ichigo shouted his brows twitching as his anger reddened his face. "Can you two, please stop? I am making dinner here. Not to mention we have a guest." Yuzu said as she stood over her groaning father on all fours and pointed the spoon in her hand at Ichigo.

"Who?" Ichigo asked taken by surprise at the word, "guest". They rarely have guests in their house as most of the neighbors know how goofy his father is and well, other legendary Kurosaki traditions. The only people come here often are Ukitake san and his nephew. He thought to himself as headed to the kitchen, walks pass his still groaning father. "My own sonnn…growing up…Mother, are you proud?" he heard his father idiotically crying out behind him. "Stop it, Dad. Get up and go take a bath. I will make the dinner ready." Yuzu ordered him and followed Ichigo into the room. He spotted a white haired kid sitting on the stool at kitchen counter.

"Oh, it's Toshiro. He is not guest." Toshiro looked at him sternly with his arms crossed and said, "Technically, I am. I don't live in this house." "Yeah, yeah. What are you doing here? Karin is out." Ichigo said as he grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. "I know. Yuzu told me. We are supposed to do homework together." Toshiro said looking down at his watch. "Well, she will be back soon. You can stay for dinner if you don't mind to watch Kurosaki family's traditional dinner fights. Anyway, I am going to wash up. Today been a very long day." Ichigo mumbles and headed back to his room leaving puzzled Toshiro in the kitchen. "I told you to go wash up, Dad. Stop hugging at mom's poster." Yuzu's tiny voice filled the Kurosaki family house as the evening starting to grow high on the outside.

**So Rukia's introduced and Toshiro too appear in this chapter. In next I will continue on another character rather than Just Ichigo. So everyone got a roundabout of all the characters. **

**What do you think of this chapter? Please leave reviews. Thanx, y'all. **


	3. Chapter 3:Arranged Marriage

Arranged Marriage…

Meanwhile on the other side of the town in the grand manor of Kuchiki family, two people sat silently across the long dining table as staffs placed several dishes before them. "How was your day?" the older man asked as the staffs scurry away out of the large dining room after they finished their duties. "It was fine. Nothing new." The young man answered as he took up his fork and knife. The old man looked up from his plate to the young man, not even bother to look at him. "Byakuya; is something troubling you?" the old man asked as he watched him, slicing his food and putting into his mouth like a robot. "Nothing, grandfather." He replied, this time thankfully bother to look back at him. Ginrei Kuchiki sighed at his grandson's reply and shook his head slowly. This boy, always keep things to himself and always so distant from him.

He had took in the poor kid after his parents died in a car crash 20 years ago and raised him as his own but never once in past 2 decades, he had had any kind of affection from him. But thankfully the relationship got a bit better when he got into university and he finally got him to say a few words with him other than "Good morning" "How are you?" "I am home." Or "Good night."But that was it. As a future heir of Kuchiki family and all the industries that he owned, Byakuya is a perfect candidate. Strong Dedication, high intuition and hardworking, there is nothing holding him back from being a perfect leader. Ginrei was glad for it but as a grandson…he doesn't have anything to say on that matter, for literally there is no grandfather and grandson bonding between them.

Ginrei put some noodle in his mouth as he eyed his grandson. Today, he had arranged a meeting for him. With a girl from the same noble and rich background as them. Truly, he was dying to know how it went but judging from this kind of cold and silent treatment, he can only guess it didn't go well. He cleared his throat and sipped his water. "How did the meeting go with Akari chan today? I hope you go and meet as I told you." Byakuya looked up from his plate and put down his fork. "Yes, I went to the meeting." "And?" "And I told her I have no interest in meeting or marrying her and that both of us had wasted time by coming all across the town just for this. I bid her to relay my apologies to her parents." A wave of anger rose up inside Ginrei as he listened to his grandson. "You did what? That was the third time you destroy the marriage meeting I had set up for you, Byakuya. What is the matter? You don't want to get marry? You are 25 years old, Byakuya."

"It is time to stop fooling around and take over your duty. Start a family." Byakura wiped his mouth neatly with a napkin and got up. "I am sorry, grandfather but I didn't ask you to arrange marriage for me. I know what I should do as both a man and an heir to Kuchiki family." "So what is the problem? You don't like the girl I set you up with? Akari chan was beautiful, graduated from Harvard University in America and she is a successful lawyer in the field. What is there not to like?" Ginrei asked as he watched Byakuya headed to the entrance. "She is a wonderful lady, grandfather but if I am to marry, I'd like to find someone by myself. So I ask you please don't arrange anymore meeting." He said and bowed before he walked out of the room. Ginrei sighed deeply and sank into his chair as he stares at the empty chair in front of him. How am I going to get through to that boy?

Byakuya walked out of the room, irritated and angry at his grandfather. Why will he invade his private life? He knew that he cared for him but this is going too far. He was first thinking about heading back to his room but when he reached to the main hall, he saw that the weather was really nice outside and the cool breezes allured him to go out for a walk. That is not a very bad idea, he thought to himself. A walk through the grounds will clear his mind. He then headed to the front door, walking pass a couple of staffs shy away and bow respectfully at him. He ignored them and walked quickly out of the manor before he explodes from frustration.

The courtyard was pleasantly beautiful under the setting sun lights. Tall oak trees stood around the compound, with their deep green leaves rustling delightfully in the wind. Grassy ground is neatly trimmed with no uneven spot, spread out before him like an emerald sea. Small shrubs full with beautiful blossoms grow neatly along the snake like drive way that leads to the giant iron gates, forever barring him from the outer world. He stood firmly near the lotus pond as he took in the beautiful scenery around him. He was an impressive example of man. With his tall and tight, lean figure as well as his deep blue eyes which people sometimes mistaken for grey, he had never had trouble with woman. It was just he didn't like the traditional way of this family. Match making. The heir must only choose the spouse of the matching standards. What a bunch of rubbish.

A gentle gush of wind brushed against his cheeks and caresses his long black hair as they dance away. He knew he have to marry some day, both as a duty and well, as a tradition of life, even though he hated mingling in social groups, he too doesn't want to spend his life alone. But not with some stuck up girl from a rich family that his grandfather chooses for him. He wants to spend his life with a person he truly cares about, the person he can open up to and a person he deeply loves. He had felt none of those things from the girls he had met in past meetings and somehow it is starting to get to him. He sighed and drew his brows together. Out of all the important things he had to do or think about, this kind of childish matter is occupying all of his thinking capacity.

"Byakuya sama." A voice from behind startles the clouds in his head, and pull him back to the real world. He turned on his heels and faced the staff standing before him. "What is it?" "There is someone on the line for you." She said and handed him the phone. "Who it is? I don't want to be disturbed this evening." He said and frowned at the black mobile in her hand. "It is Zaraki Kenpachi from International Dojo training center, Byakuya sama. He said you had agreed to spare a match with him today." Byakuya sighed, how could he forgot about that. "Thank you, Satori. You can go now." He said and took the phone from her. She bowed and walked back to the house.

That maniac, Zaraki didn't forget, huh, he thought as he pressed the phone to his ear. "Yes…" he answered but the phone almost fly out of his hand as a loud scream came out of it. "What in the fucking world is taking you so long? I've been waiting for hours. You said you be here at 4:30, didn't you?" the guffy voice yelled at him. Byakuya holds the phone in front of his mouth as he doesn't need to press to his ear to hear that fool's voice. "It is only 4 o'clock now. Check your clock first, genius." There was a few seconds of silence. "Oh…whatever. Haul your ass over here or I will come down there and beat the crap out of you. Unless of course, you are scared, wimpy pussy." Byakuya's brow twitches at his words and the hot headed nature rose up to the surface.

"I will be there in 15 minutes. Prepare to pay back for your barbaric words, Zaraki." He said coldly and sternly to the phone. A satisfy guffy laugh comes out and then, "That's the spirit. I will see you then, Byakuya." Then with a click, he closed the phone and grips it tight as he took in the beautiful scenery one last time. May be blowing the stream off with his (well, that is a surprise) friend will freshen his mind. He shoved the phone into his khaki trousers and walked back to the house. He didn't stop as the staffs bowed and greeted him as he got into the house but went up straight to his room on the second floor. His room was on the left wing of the mansion, farthest and most secluded room which matched his satisfaction perfectly.

After a couple of minutes of changing clothes and got everything he need, he headed out of the door. His grandfather was standing in the hall way with a stern look on his face and cold rigid shoulder. He sucked in a frustrated sigh and stood before him with a slight nod. "Where are you going?" "To the Dojo center, grandfather. I will be back late tonight." He replied politely, well as politely as he can, because he doesn't want another conversation with him that will ruin his mood. His grandfather eyed him from head to toe and then stop at the handbag in his hand. "Very well. Have a great time." Byakuya was a bit taken aback by his agreement for he was expecting some snide comment about Dojo or something like, "You and I have to talk." But he kept his composure tight and bowed, "Thank you, grandfather. Good night." He then walked pass the old man and headed to the garage where his car was waiting.

"I will drive by myself today, Kanji. Thank you." He said to his personal driver as he opened the car door for him. "As you wish, Byakuya sama. Have a safe drive." he said and backs away from the car. He was irritated by his politeness for it makes him feel like he is living in a movie, not in real life but he didn't say anything. Just get into the car and drives away from the elegant and grand Kuchiki manor as fast as he can.

**Well, as you can see Byakuya is a bit more like a rebel in this chapter. I like him in menga and all but I thought it will be fun to bring out other characters from him. What do you think of this chapter? Please leaves Reviews and don't miss for next chapter. It will be a bit different from others. :D **


	4. Chapter 4:It's Dojo time

It's Dojo Time.

The traffic was light to his surprise and Byakuya reached to the Dojo centre within 20 minutes. He parked the car in his usual spot and headed into the red building with a giant billboard of Dojo fighters hanging over the entrance. The place was scanty of people but he figured just as much. Today was the last day of summer vacation and no matter how much Zaraki loved to keep this open, no one will come. He smiled at his thought, imagining the face of giant dojo instructor.

"So finally the prince has arrived." Zaraki said as he walked into the auditorium. He was sitting on the fighting mat lay in the middle of the large oval hall and was half naked down to his waist. His muscles on the arms are bulging out as he tightly crossed them over his broad chest. He looked up as Byakuya stood before him and throw his bag onto the floor. That arrogant son of a bitch. He thought as he watched him standing before him without greeting him or replying his question. He had known Byakuya for 12 years since they were in high school. For a rich, spoiled brat, he was surprisingly a good fighter, efficient in dojo, karate and taekwondo and he didn't mind to get bloody in fights which is the first reason for them to become friends. He stood up as Byakuya took off his shirt and throw it onto the bag. Zaraki was nearly 7 ft tall with body build of a hulk and with a deep scar across his face and his spiky hair; he was a pretty intimidating figure.

But Byakuya, although shorter than him as he is around 6'3" or 6'4", has pretty impressive figure too. He stretched his limbs and rolled his neck. "You seem troubled today." Zaraki said as he stretched his arms. "And you cared, why?" "Nothing, just don't want to fight someone who don't have their mind in it." Byakuya stood before him firmly and said. "Even if I don't have my mind here, you still won't be able to beat me." Zaraki smile, exposing his teeth like a tiger and said, "We'll see about that." With that they both dashed toward each other, each throwing all of their strength into their fists. The methods of a real dojo was to lay the opponent down on the mat, not beat him to death but judging from their fierce blows aiming at each other with dead intent glowing in their eyes, that fight wasn't a real dojo. It was a death match.

After going at the fight for more than a couple of hours, both of them panted, each supporting their blood and sweat covered bodies with their hands on their knees. "That was a pretty good fight." Zaraki announced when he can find his voice again. "Not that bad." Byakura said wiping the blood from his mouth. His left cheek is pretty swollen as he got hit when he was giving Zaraki a tight blow to his brow. He can taste the strong metallic taste filling in his mouth though he couldn't figure out where that blood is from. Is it from his cheek or from his broken lip? He stood up and winced as he rolled his shoulder. His pale white body is now tinted with several reddened and swollen areas, on his chest, on his shoulders and a couple on his ribs. He looked at Zaraki who is touching at his bleeding eye brow. He too had got pretty severe hits. His left eye is swollen to a size of tennis ball and his lip is too reddened and bleeding.

Although his ribs hurt every time he breathes, Byakuya felt much better than he did before. "I heard you are going back to university." Zaraki said as Byakuya picked up his bag and threw his perfectly white shirt over his shoulder. "Yes, I have plenty of free time between company and home. So I figured it be great to go back." He said surprisingly feeling lighter and easier to open up to other. "Boring. Why don't you just come over here and we will fight every day?" Byakuya faintly smile at his words and said, "I am not nuts like you, Zaraki. I am not a barbarian. I have a life." "Are you saying I don't have a life?" He said with a hard tone. Byakuya didn't bother looking back but keep on walking.

"That's exactly what I am saying." He heard a grunt behind him and "Whatever. It is better than going back to study." He catches up with him and they both headed out of the auditorium. "Want to go for a drink?" Byakuya asked as he put on the extra shirt he bought with him in the locker room. "You drinking? That is new." Zaraki said with a mocking chuckle as he buttons his leather jacket. "Is that yes or no?" Byakuya asked sternly as he sensed he was lowering his defenses too much. "Sure, why not? But I am not drinking pussy drinks like wine or beer and also you are paying." He said following him out of the room. "And why is that?" Byakuya asked as they both got out of the building and headed for his car.

"Losers always pay. That's the rule." Zaraki said standing on other side of the car while Byakuya open the driver side. "If we are going to decide who the loser is, you will have to sell your dojo." He replied with a mocking smile and got in the car. "What did you say?" "Just get in, moron." "Keep calling me that and I'll bash your skull in with my fist." Zaraki cursed as he got into the car. The two of them continued to argue as the black car speed out of the parking lot and quickly it disappeared into the traffic. The fading golden lights of the sun set showered over the now empty Dojo centre, giving it an empty goodbye gesture as it sank into the horizon.

**Good fight to see in movie, isn't it? Anyway, I put some effort into this, believe it or not. It is really hard for me to write something funny. I hope you enjoy this. In next chapter, I will bring out Toshiro, I think I been put him aside long enough. Please leaves review about this chapter. Thanks guys, :D**


	5. Chapter 5:Meet the menacing beast

Meet the menacing beast

"That's not how you spell, "Industrial failure", Karin." Toshiro said as he tapped his pencil over Karin's book. Karin groaned and lays her chin on the table and said, "Oh, come on, Toshiro. We been going on this industry stuffs for like, forever. I am tired." She yawned and scratched her raven hair until it becomes a heap of mess. Toshirou sighed and said, "That's what happens when you spent all day playing football. Now, you promise me to do homework, that's why I come all the way here." "Hey, you live just across the street." Toshiro closed his eyes and ignore her comment and said, "Exactly, I have to come down from my house, cross the street and wait for you in the kitchen for 3 hours while I have to watch your brother and father go at each other ridiculously, your sister yell at the top of her voice to stop them and the rest of the evening I have to listen to her explaining about vegetables. You know that is the worst of all? She forced me to taste her cooking. I was so full just by tasting her cooking."

Karin makes a face and holds up her hands. "Ok, ok. You had a tough evening I got it. But can we stop after this one?" Toshiro sighed; there is no way to force her to do something if she really lost interest in. "Fine. But we are continuing this tomorrow morning, Karin. No football, can you promise?" He said firmly and sternly. She giggles at his attempt to scare her and act like an adult. Although she always wondered whether he was an adult somehow got turned into a kid by magic or by mad scientists like in that one menga about a kid spy… She knows that name…what was it…uggh, whatever. Can't remember it.

"Ok, I promise. I cross my heart and hope to die." She makes a cross over her chest as he looked at her with lazy eyes. "That's not enough. Remember the last time, in arcade you said you are going to come back a minute and made me wait at the food stall while you doze off to football practice? You said those exact words." "Oh yeah, that. I've already forgot about that. Hey, I said I'm sorry. But in my defense, we were going into semi finals and we needed to practice." Toshiro scoffs and said, "Oh, please, you guys suck at football. Only you are capable of kicking it right direction." Just when he noticed that he had said the taboo words, it was too late. An ear deafening silence roamed the entire room with thick atmosphere of death intent crushing onto him.

Toshiro shivered when he noticed Karin was glaring at him with her darker than dark eyes across the table and unconsciously he moved back a bit. "What did you say?" Toshiro slowly back away from the table as she got up to her feet. Somehow she looked much taller and bigger than before. "Um, nothing. It was just a joke but…" He holds in the words that are going to spill out of his mouth at any second. Don't say it, don't say it. She will kill you if you say those words. His inner mind shout at him but his usual have-to-stick-when-u-are-right habit pushed the words out of his tightened lips. "But it is true." "What!" Karin shouted and kicked the table out of the way but only hurt her feet instead. "Oww…" she shouted holding her feet with one hand while jumping on one foot. "Karin, you ok?" Toshiro asked worriedly although keeping his distance a bit far in case she try to lash out at him like an enraged beast.

"I suck at football? Kick in the right direction? Hitsugaya Toshiro, today I will show you how good I am at kicking in right direction. It is to your face, you jerk." She shouted and grabbed the football that she had put beside her and kicked it to him. Toshiro ducked immediately as the ball fly right into his face. "Karin, Karin, listen…" "Eat Dirt, you jackass." She shouted not listening to him and throws a book at him. "Hey, calling names and throwing stuffs are ridiculous. It is childish. Stop it." He shouted as he ducks the stuffs flying right at him. "Oh, is it childish? Look at yourself, you are a kid. We are a kid. Get use to it, you…you…prick." She was about to throw a pencil case at him while the door open and Ichigo's flaming orange head appeared through it. "What in the world is happening in here?"

"Ichigo!" Toshiro exclaimed with delight and relief. He had never been happier to see this person in his life. "Karin, why are you throwing stuff at Toshiro?" he asked picking up a book lying at his feet. "He said I sucks at football, Ichi nii." She pointedly told her brother. Great, now I have to face two Kurosaki because of my big mouth. Toshiro thought as Ichigo looked at him with raised brows. "Really? Wow, I have never met anyone brave enough to say that to her." "Ichi nii!" she shouted at her brother and throws a pillow at him. "Sorry, sorry. Toshiro, I want to help but I really don't want to get strangled by her… by mistake, of course. So good luck." the older Kurosaki throws the pillow to him and with a grin, he disappeared out of the room. "Hey! Ichigo…"Toshiro shouted at the door that slams shut, locking him in the room with the menacing beast

**Cute couple, aren't they? Toshiro and Karin? I just like them to be closer and much more well, open up to each other. More like teenagers instead of captain and human stuff. That's why I wrote this. What do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6:A Night stroll

A night stroll…

Ichigo looked back at the door, "Poor Toshiro. Well, you shouldn't have started it in the first place." He muttered to himself and trot down the stairs. "What is happening upstairs?" his dad asked from the sofa. "Karin is killing Toshiro. Nothing much." Ichigo said lightly and takes a seat at kitchen counter. "What? Why will she do that?" Yuzu asked from the fridge as she took out a juice box. "Well, Toshiro told her that she suck at football." "What?" Isshin exclaimed, almost knocking out the root beer in his hand. "Really? Wow, that's impressive." Yuzu said as she poked a hole in the box. "And really stupid. Anyway, watch out for a scream or something but with Karin, I doubt there will be any sound." Ichigo said as Yuzu and his father crept to the stair case and intently listening to the ruckus from upstairs with their hands behind their ears.

"I am going to get some snack from store. You guys want anything?" Ichigo asked as he throw his jacket over his shoulder and headed to the door. "Shush, we are listening. Don't stay too late. Come back before 9." His father said although Ichigo didn't sure whether he was really paying attention to him or not. "Yeah, yeah whatever. You and I need to talk about curfew. Nobody put a curfew at 9 o'clock for a teenager." He mumbles and walks out of the house. It is really pleasant outside. The moon is full and the sky is studded with millions of sparkling stars blinking in endless rivers. The street is too bright with all the lamp posts working unlike most of the days. These people have weird habit, they don't fix the lights in rainy seasons or winter when people really need it.

And in summer when that is not very necessary, they came and fixed it. Ridiculous, he thought as he walk down the road to the department store at the end of the road. He was going to get into the shop when he noticed a girl standing at the vending machine looking intently at the machine. He looked around and it is really empty although it isn't that late. It just past 7. He thought checking at his watch. The girl didn't seem to notice him but tapping on the machine manically. Maybe she need help. That machine tend to give trouble most of the time. He walks over to the machine and as he got closer he thought he had seen that kind of tiny person somewhere. But where? He thought back quickly as he got nearer to the machine. Just then the girl noticed him and looked up and… those big eyes! "You!"

Rukia yelped at the surprise shout and saw the orange haired boy who pointing a finger at her. "What the hell? Are you trying to kill me? You scare the bejeezes out of me." She said and press a hand over her chest. "Rukia isn't it?" he asked as he looked at her lazily and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, we met earlier today. Is your brain mush?" she said a bit angry at him for startling her. "What? My brain what?" he repeated. She ignored the idiot and turn her attention back to the machine. "What is wrong with this stupid crap?" she yelled and kicked the machine. It gives out a groan but nothing come out of it. She had put three quarters now and nothing. "Junk!" she shout and cross her hand staring at the machine fiercely.

"What happened to the girly, girly attitude?" Ichigo asked as he watches her jumping about in front of him. She shot a glare at him but thought that it might be fun to creep him out. "Oh, you mean, like this, Kurosaki kun…?" she said and made her best come hilter look. "What's wrong, Kurosaki kun? You don't like this?" she mockingly asked as she move closer to him and he slowly cringed away. "Stop it. I didn't ask you to show me. I just…You are really crazy, aren't you?" Ichigo shouted annoyingly as he slap away her hands reaching to him. She smiled slyly and put her hands on her waist. "No, I am just a good actress. No. one star in drama class. Back at the previous school, of course." "Nice." Ichigo said sarcastically. "Anyway, now that you are here. Help me with this. I can't get that green with cute bunnies on it." She said and point at the machine.

Ichigo bend down to see what was she pointing at and see the packet. "Really? Green beans? What are you, vegan?" "What vegan? I just want it because of the bunnies. They are so cute." She said and press the button again. Worst than Yuzu, the doll enthusiasts. But it become annoying to see her pressing the button again and again and cursing it every time after a while. He decided he have to put it to stop. "Stand back, let me show you." He said and pushes her aside and take out a quarter from his pocket. "There is a trick to it. You have to put the money and press the button you want. Then…" he said as he put in his quarter and press the button. "Then hit the door like this." He then give a sharp blow to the door. Then with a squeak, the package fall down. "Simple." He said with a mocking smile and took out his snack. "That's so cool. Let me try." Rukia shouted and push him as she enthusiastically put a coin in the machine.

"Wow, that really works." She shouted as her green bean package fall down. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at her childish clapping and laughing that somewhat tickle him from inside. "So where do you live?" she asks after jumping around for a while. "Just down the road, not too far from you." He said turning his heels back to the street. "Hey, you coming?" he asks as he notice she was still standing at the machine. "I have to get some juice boxes too. Wait here." She said and then quickly disappear into the store. Great, he has to wait for her. What an annoying girl. He thought as he looked up the sky. "Ok, I got everything." She announced as she reappear out of the store with two large plastic bags. "What the hell did you bought in there?" he exclaimed as he looked at the giant bags.

"What I need. Here carry this one for me." She said and hand him a bag. "Why? I helped you with the machine. Carry it yourself." He said and fold his arms. "Really? You won't help a helpless woman? Kurosaki kun?" She looked at him with her big puppy eyes and bat her eye lashes. Don't fall for it. That woman is evil. Ichigo said to himself as he looked away from her keen, uncomfortable gaze. But in the end, he couldn't hold back anymore. "Ok, fine. Give me. You are the devil." He cursed and took both bags from her. "Thank you." She chorused and followed him. They both walked silently down the road, Ichigo carrying both bags and Rukia following beside him, looking around the neighborhood. "This place is really peaceful." She said as she eyed the houses. "Not so bad. I grew up here, so…"

"Where are you from anyway?"Ichigo asked adjusting the bags in his hands. "Tokyo." "Really? Why will you want to move here?" She doesn't answer but look down at the road. Ichigo sensed that it must be a troubling subject for her, if she doesn't reply and decided to change the subject. "My house is around here. It doesn't that difficult to find it because my father is a doctor and all. But he is more famous for his goofiness." He said and chuckled hoping it might cheer her up a bit. "My mother died." She said quietly, not looking back at him but at the road. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer and that make him completely speechless. He turn his gaze back to the road as he knew no matter what he say she won't feel better, after all he too lost his mother when he was young and that kind of feeling is nostalgic.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She smiled and replied, "Its ok. I'm just not use to saying it. This is the first time I've speak it out loud." He isn't a fan of emotional break downs and definitely not good at comforting people but somehow he feel the need to say something. "I lost my mom too. When I was young." Finally he said it. He had never thought that he would be sharing the deepest wound in his life with a complete and total stranger but now that it came out, it didn't feel as weird as he thought it will be. "Really? So it's just you and your dad?" "No, I have two sisters. Twins." She smiles widely at his answer she had never figured that he'd be a family person judging from his I-can-give-a-rat's-ass attitude. "What about you?" "Me? I have a sister. After my mom's…, we both moved here to move in with my aunt." "Misato sensei?"

"Yeah, how is she at school? She is fun but a bit goofy and childish. These juice boxes are for her." Ichigo laugh at her words. "She is not bad of a teacher. It is high school after all." They both talked all the way to Rukia's house, from their families to the movies they liked. Even though he really prefer not to mingle with people other than his inner group, he liked talking with her. It does not feel ridiculous like talking to Keigo or Mizuro. And not too cheery and one sided like conversation with Inoue. Definitely not like talking with that Sado who say anything that comes into his mind. This is a real conversation. He talked, she listened, she talked and he does the same. It feel kinda nice. Ichigo thought as they make a turn to her house. "Ok, here we are, give me the bags." She said and take the bags from him.

"Thank you for carrying these for me. May be you are not hopeless after all, idiot." She said and wink at him with a smile. "What did you called me? You midget. You really know how to make people annoy by you. Goodbye." He said and stumped on his feet as he walked away. He can still hear her laughing at his action as he cross the road. Way to go and ruin his good mood. He thought and put his hand in his jacket's pocket to get the snack. "What the…" he exclaim as the pocket is empty. He search into others, both his jacket and his trousers but they are all empty. "That just great." He cursed himself. Coming out of the house to buy it and now, all he did is carry that devil's bags and walked her back to her house like an idiot. Damn it, you midget. He ruffled his hair in frustration and paced down the road quickly.

"I'm back." He announced as he got into the house. Seeing at both Yuzu and his father is not near the stairs, Toshiro must have gone home. Hope that kid return with all his limbs. He then took off his jacket and throw it onto the hanger. "Where is everyone?" he wondered as no one reply him. "We are in here, Ichi nii. Watching Magical maniac." Yuzu's voice comes out of living room. He pokes his head in to see who else is there and sees his father snoring on the sofa behind Yuzu, who has make a nest on the floor with cushions and bowls of ice cream. "You have school tomorrow, don't you? Go to bed, Yuzu." He said as he watched his father turn and toss on the sofa, mumbling something in his sleep. "Ok, Ichi nii." She reply and close the TV. "Is Yuzu in the room?" he asked as he walks up the stairs. "Inn. She been there since Toshiro kun went home."

Ichigo goes over to his sister room and knocks on the door. "Yuzu? Are you awake?" There is no reply. He opens the door slowly and peeks in to the darkened room. She must be asleep; he thought and closes the door. That Toshiro always big mouthed. He must make sure he apologized to her. Even though Karin is all tough and cool in everyone's eyes, he knows better. Sighing deeply, he opens his own door and closes it behind him. Without even changing the clothes, he crashes onto the bed and buries his face into the pillow. What a tiring day. Not physically but mentally and emotionally. He is drained. He tosses himself on the bed and stares at the darkened ceiling. Rukia, huh? Interesting. May be this year will be a little bit different than before. Who knows? With that thought, he closes his eyes and drives into sleep. Somehow, his vague, messy dreams included images of Rukia although he won't remember any of it in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7:Hang Over!

Hangover!

"Oh, my head." Byakuya groans as he wakes up by the alarm clock. Who set that alarm at this early in the morning anyway? He looks over to his alarm clock and sees that it is a little over 6 o'clock in the morning. Groaning more as his body sores and his head hurts when he moves, he pushes himself up from the bed. Even though his body is screaming that it wants to rest, he couldn't allow it. He has a whole day full of work to do but thankfully, he doesn't need to go to the company today, just the university and a meeting to attend in the evening. He hauls his ass over to the bath room and stares at the stranger in the mirror with horror. What the hell did he do last night any way? His face is more swollen than it was and it is turning into purple. There is no way he can go to university with a black eye, he thought as he gently touches the wound. He may have gone a bit far this time. He groans and curses himself as he move around the bathroom to get ready for the day. He makes a mental note to himself to call Zaraki to ask what happened last night as he couldn't make anything out of distorted memories.

After taking more than an hour in the shower, he finally got out. Quickly, he dress himself in his usual attire, shirts and trousers and tidy his long hair that is slicking against his neck. Then almost simultaneously, a knock comes on his door. "Come in." he answers as he busy around the room, looking for his watch and wallet. "Byakuya sama." It is Satori with a tray of food. He looks at the maid and the tray but doesn't surprise that much as he figures that his grandfather knows about him being drunk last night. The question is how much. "Ginrei sama asked me to take this to you." "Is he downstairs?" She nods and said, "Yes, he is in his study." Byakuya sighs as he knows he is not happy with him. Well, can't blame him now, can you? Nobody will be happy when someone come back home drunk like hell and beaten up into a pulp. He feels both guilty and irresponsible. Heir of Kuchiki family drunk out of his skull. That'd be a good image.

"Thank you, Satori. Leave it." He said and turn up his sheets to see if his watch is in there somewhere. "Byakuya sama…" Satori said quietly before she leaves. "Yes, is there anything else?" "No…it's just…your eye. I think it need to be treated." He unconsciously touches his face and an intense pain reply his touch. "Yes, I know." She then bowed without a word and leave his room. Then he heard his phone's ringtone, somewhere near the pillows. He turn the bed upside down as searching for it little by little is starting to annoy him. And thankfully, all his phone, watch and wallet fall down. He picked up the things and check his phone. It is Zaraki. He flips open the phone and answered it. "I was about to call you. What the hell happened last night?" he said trying not to raise his voice as even a whisper is strong enough to break his nerves. "Why are you shouting that loud?" a dry, mumbling voice answer, follow by a groan. "I am not shouting. I can't remember what happened last night or how I get home." Byakuya said rubbing his temples as he do so.

"And you think I know? I don't remember shit too. I just woke up on the floor. I don't remember how I got back home or what the hell happened either. I am just calling you, in case you might be lying in a ditch or dead in your own puke." Byakuya's last straw of patience break at his gross words. "This is a waste of time then. Good bye, Zaraki." He didn't wait for him to reply but just shut the phone immediately. He totally had lost his mind. He tied his hair neatly like he always does and check his clothes up and down before he leaves for he didn't want his grandfather to see him in bad state. After he satisfy with himself, he got out of the room and headed down the stairs. The staffs moved aside and greet him as usual as he walked down the stairs and rash over to his grandfather's study. He gently knock on the mahogany door and a part of him wished that his grandfather won't be inside but sadly, he answered and asked him to come in.

Byakuya walked into the large room, where all the walls are covered with books shelves, tidily arranged alphabetically. Beautiful mural of mountains is painted on the wall behind his grey haired grandfather who was sitting behind his large desk, practicing his calligraphy.

"Good Morning, Grandfather." He greeted with a slight bow of his head. Ginrei didn't look at his grandson but keep on his work. In a corner of his slate grey eyes, he saw how swollen his face is and couldn't have but have an urge to scold at him like a kid that he really is. But he knew no good will come out of it. "Quite a night, wasn't it?" he said, still keeping his hands busy with the brush. Byakuya didn't reply but his face is like always blank and serene. He waited for his reply because at some point he got to answer for his actions last night. But to his luck, he didn't have to wait too long. "I apologize for my actions, grandfather. I hope you forgive me." Ginrei put down his brush and looked up. The swelling is a lot worse when look at directly.

"What is your reason for your actions last night? Returning home late, drunk and not to forget, covered in wounds. I'd like to hear your reasons, Byakuya." Byakuya shifted uneasily on his feet at his question. He think about it for a while but everything come up blank. May be he lost his brain cells along with his dignity last night. He thought bitterly.

"Well?" he asked and stared at his grandson's face. He knew he wasn't angry at him for getting drunk or coming home that late at night. He was actually angry at him for hurting himself. Is things around here that frustrating for him that he had to go out and hurt himself? Is his way of raising him hurt that much? "I don't have any specific reasons to justify my actions, Grandfather. I admit my wrongs and sincerely apologize for my reckless actions." Ginrei didn't reply him but stares at him.

That is all he is going to get, isn't it? A bunch of words sound much like printed out of a book. He closed his eyes and sighed. He had tried. He had tried so hard and in so many ways to turn him around but now, looking at his swollen face and vacant eyes, he is starting to think he should give up. "I see. If that is all the reasons you want to say to me then…you may leave." He said picking his brush back. Byakuya sensed there is something going on here, more than just interrogation but he think it is better for him to leave without messing things up even more than it already is.

"Thank you, Grandfather." He finally said and bowed his head. Ginrei didn't say anything but rubbed the brush on the paper in front of him. After standing in silence waiting for his grandfather to reply, Byakuya figure that he won't reply or say anything to him anymore. So he quickly made his way out of the room and closed the door behind him. The staffs pay him respect as he walked pass them to the entrance, a tons of questions floating in his mind mixing with whatever alcohol left from last night. He headed directly to his car and got in without even saying anything to Kanji who was left speechless as he drove away. "Nice move, Byakuya." He said to himself as he drive out of the gate and pull into the full speed. Not only he managed to anger his grandfather but he also find a way to make his staffs uncomfortable. That just perfectly nice.

As he continue his way on the road, he remembered he forgot to eat breakfast but he pushed it out of his mind as it mattered little. He first have to go a hospital to deal with the black eye. With a sigh, he turn his attention to the surrounding. The weather is not so bad, warm sunlight piercing through the coolness of early morning; this will actually be a really nice drive if a hammer isn't pounding against his skull. He thought about opening some music but his eyes caught the sight of a ring of keys lying on the floor of the car. He quickly reached for it and wondered where this thing had come from. Then as though answering his question, his phone rings, vibrate loudly on the passenger seat. He grab it and put it over his ear.

"Yes." "Oi, Kuchiki." Zaraki's voice come out of the phone. "What now?" he said annoyingly. "Do you have my keys? You know, big ring of it with four keys on it. It is from Dojo centre. I can't find them anywhere." He shifted his gaze to the silver keys on the passenger seat and sighed, "Yes, I am looking right at them."

"Really? Thank god. Where are you? I will come get them." Byakuya thought about it but he really don't have any destination in his mind. Weird. "I am not really sure where I am going to be." He heard Zaraki's mocking scoff through the phone, suddenly an urge to close the phone and throw it away rise up his chest. "You don't know where you are going? You, Kuchiki Byakuya don't really have a schedule to follow. That is a wonder. Is the sun come up from the west?" "Don't be smart with me, Zaraki. I will simply throw this trash out of my car and be done with it." "Fine, fine whatever. So how the hell am I going to get them back?" Byakuya rubbed his brows and winced at the pain. "I will bring it to you. You are at your house, right?" "Where would I be if I am not at home? You still remember my house, don't you? It is…." "I know where you live, Zaraki. Just shut it and I will bring it to you." He then close the phone and race his car toward the downtown area, at least he now have some destination to go to.


	8. Chapter 8:A Price to Pay

**Before we begin, I just want thank Samsox for the follow first. It really mean a lot to me. :D**

A price to pay!

"Well, I'll say u kinda save my ass." Zaraki said as Byakuya throws the key at him from his car. He hasn't been to this area for a while now but he senses things haven't changed that much. "Your face is ripe, Byakuya chan. Might want to treat that before our next match." Zaraki said with a cocky grin. "You don't look so good as well with that moon face, Zaraki." He replied pointing at his obviously swollen left cheek. "Well, I guess this time was a draw." He said as he touched his face and twitch with pain. "I am going to a hospital to check out. Want to tag along?" Byakuya asked checking his phone in case something is added into his timetable for today but to his disappointment, nothing. All day, blank. "Nah, I don't bother myself with such little wound. Real men don't bother with that kind of stuffs." "You should say barbarians who are kicked out of society don't bother with such inappropriate injures because they are not accepted by higher social groups. Unlike you, I have a company to run and social meetings with important people."

"Get down from your high horse, Kuchiki. You know why? Because I just got contacted by Golden Dragon Company. They want to invest in my Dojo centre and fund me for the expansion I am currently doing." Zaraki said as he cross his arms. "You mean golden dragon as in the Golden Dragon Company?"Byakuya asked with a surprise look on his face. Take that rich brat. Zaraki thought as he grins satisfyingly. "That's the one. Impress?" Byakuya smiles mockingly and said, "My family own 15% of the company stock shares, Zaraki. I don't have to get down from my horse no matter what you say." "You little…." Zaraki roared and got irritated at his words. "Anyway, do you really want to go meet them with that kind of wound? It doesn't matter to me what you do but to save my face from the fact that we know each other, I suggest do something before you go in." Zaraki thought about it and it does make sense. He swallowed down a series of curse words into his gullet bitterly.

"There is a clinic just down the street. Not very far from here." He said irritated at the thought of going to a clinic for such little bruises. "I prefer a hospital, thanks." Byakuya said and turn on his car. "Sure, why not? Go ahead and get photographed. And tomorrow I will have fun reading the headlines, "Heir of Kuchiki industries have a black eye." Byakuya glares at him for enjoying his so not funny jokes and he hates when that egg head outsmarts him. He turns off the engine and closes his eyes, swallowing the frustrations down his throat. He doesn't remember whether he had fun last night or not but he surely is paying a hell lot for it. "That's what I thought. And you think you are smarter than me." Zaraki scoff as he gets out of his car.

"Don't start it, Zaraki. It's just, the proposal you offers has a lot of merits and since I haven't make any appointment with my doctor, it is only logical that I go through with your stupid idea." Zaraki grunts and said, "No matter what fancy words you use, I still outsmarted you this time." Byakuya sighs, deeper and longer, trying not to mind himself that how those words hurt his pride. They both head down the low slope, not talking each other all the way to the clinic at two streets over.

"Karin! Toshiro is here." Ichigo shouts as Toshiro come into their house in his school outfit and usual calm, serious face. "You don't need to shout that much. I am sure Karin can hear you perfectly with normal tone." Toshiro said with a sour look on his face as he takes a seat beside Ichigo on the kitchen counter. "I have food in my mouth. Anyway, how are you still alive? I thought you were going to die last night." Ichigo said smacking his lips. "How good of you to worry about me." Toshiro said sarcastically. "Really, I want to know. Karin is not someone who let go of the person who insults her easily." Toshiro sighs, as he knows better than to leave a Kurosaki hungry for an answer. He will get bugged until he folds. "I apologized to her for saying the truth." He said the last part in a hush tone as he eyes the stairs. "Inn hmm," Ichigo nods as he sips his coffee. "And I promised her that I will play with her team this season." He grimaces at the end of the speech.

It is not like he doesn't like football, he enjoys it and also he is pretty good at it. It is just this extra stuffs is going to mess up with his school works, Dojo training and he also promised his uncle to help out at the shop. "Sound like fun." Ichigo said and pats his back, encouragingly. "Not likely but I stepped out of line, so that's the price I have to pay for my big mouth." Ichigo looks back from the sofa as he throws his bag over his shoulder. "I never thought you will admit it." Toshiro's brows twitch at his words and he folds his arms with a irritating sigh. I am going to get old and wrinkle so quickly from sighing if I stick around this people any longer. But to answer his silent prayer, a knock comes on the door. "Who might that be? Mizuro is not coming till next 10 minutes." Ichigo mumbles as he heads to the door. "Who's at the door?" Ichigo's father appears out of his clinic with a coffee mug in his one hand and a paper in other. "Don't know. Ichigo is answering it." Toshiro replies as the elder man leans against the counter.

Ichigo opens the door and at first he doesn't understand what he is looking at. There is a giant man standing at the door in leather jacket and leather pants with chains on it, kinda like bikers and another tall man behind him tidily dress with a stern look on his face. Both of their faces are swollen like melons. He'd expect that from the biker man with a scar on his cheek and those spiky hair but that stern, well dressed man with long hair, he is a bit surprise. "Kurosaki clinic?" the biker man asked with a strong throaty voice as he stares at them with wide eyes. "Um, yes. The door is that way." The man follows Ichigo's finger to the outside and looks back at the house. "What's the different? Is the doctor here?" "The kid is right, Zaraki. This is a resident, not the clinic. I told you." The other man said coldly with his arms folded over his chest. "There is no difference. House and clinic are joined. I…"

"Is there any problems, gentlemen?" a calm, gentle voice comes behind them. Byakuya turns to see the new person joining their ridiculous conversation. A white haired man stands before them with a basket of fruits in his hand. His long hair is tied at the nape of his neck and he wears a blue shirt with knee length khaki trousers and sandals. "Ukitake san." Ichigo greets as he makes out Ukitake's image through the tiny space between the giant and the door. "Oh, Ichigo. Why are you not inviting these gentlemen to the house? They are clearly here to see your dad." He said as he makes his way pass the men. "Oh, ok. Come in then." Ichigo said to the men, still not pleased with them crashing into their house at early morning.

"Sorry for intrusion, boy." The stern man said as the giant walks pass him and follows Ukitake into the house. "Don't mention it." Ichigo said getting uncomfortable vibes from looking at that man's cold grey eyes. He walks after the man, closing the door behind them. "That is some punch you got, Kenpachi san. You too. Who are you, if you don't mind telling?" his father asked as he looks up from examining the biker's face. "I don't think it is necessary for me to introduce myself, as I only come here to…." "Yeah, yeah. He can't say his name as he doesn't want to get into internet and tarnish his name." Zaraki said annoyed at Byakuya never ending speeches.

"You famous or something?" Ichigo asks looking them from across the room, leaning against the door way. "You can say something like that." Ukitake said as he sips his tea, sitting on the sofa comfortably. "Really?" Ichigo said, curious at what he got to say. "Ok, if you two follow me to the clinic. This place is not good with my son nosing around and plus all the medical stuffs are in there so. After you." Isshin urges the two of them to follow him while giving Ichigo a punch to his belly. The two men and Isshin disappear quickly out of the house leaving smiling Ukitake, irritated Toshiro and still nosing Ichigo in the room.

"So who is he then? With that kind of stuck up attitude, I am guessing president's son?" Ichigo said, gazing at the closed clinic door as he sits across Ukitake. "Close. I believe he is the heir of Kuchiki family. I had seen him a couple of times in paper." Ukitake said, still sipping his tea. "You mean as in one of the largest industries in Japan? The Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked unable to contain his surprise reaction to a minimum. "Yes, that Kuchiki. Don't you two have school?" Ukitake asks putting his cup down. "Yeah, I am waiting for Karin. Apparently, it is taking for…" "Hey, Toshiro." Karin's sharp voice breaks down the room as she marches into the room. "And here she is." Toshiro mutter under his breath as he gets down from the stool, putting his bag over his back. "Good morning, Ukitake oji san. Have you have breakfast? If not, Yuzu made really good fried rice." Karin said with a smile as she makes her way pass her puzzled brother and friend to the fridge.

"I already had eaten, Karin. You seem quite cheerful today." Ukitake asks smiling as he notices how his nephew looks sourly at her. What can possibly make his always serious and distant nephew mad? "Yeah, today is a great day. Toshiro is going to play with my team this year. I am so glad for it. Don't you too, Toshiro?" Karin asks poking hole into her juice box. "What? Oh, that. Yeah, yeah. I am thrill about it." Toshiro reply, practically forcing the words out of his mouth. Ukitake laughs and comes to him as he places his both hands over Toshiro's shoulder and said, "That is some exciting news, Karin. I am glad you too find it enjoyable, shiro chan." Toshiro grunts under his breath as his uncle is clearly enjoying his torture. "Ichigo! Let's go." Mizuro's voice floats into the house. Ichigo jumps up from his place and heads to the door. "That's my cue. Good day, everyone. Dad, I am going." He announces as he heads out of the door. "Ok, don't late for dinner." His father voice follows him as he walks over to his friend waiting at the gate.

"You two should go now. Don't be late for first day of school." Ukitake said to the two kids looking at the clinic door as a lot of grunts and metallic noises comes out follow by Isshin's stern instructions. "Yeah, come on, Karin. See you later, uncle." Toshiro said and walks quickly over to the entrance. He can't wait another minute to get to school and get a little distance from this beast slash girl and his unbelievable uncle. "I better follow him before he bails. Bye, Ukitake san." Karin said and run after Toshiro. "Play nice, you two." Ukitake shouts after them although they have already disappeared down the road. He stands alone in the room, not exactly peaceful as the noises from the clinic are unpleasantly filling the entire house hold. But he can't help but smiles to himself.

He hasn't seen his nephew smiles or shows some kind of emotion like that for a long time. Well, to be exact, not since his grandmother (Ukitake's mother) passed away. He was a very happy kid when his grandmother was alive. They two were really not separable, always joking, laughing and working together at the gardens which sometimes made him

jealous as he couldn't make his own mother smiled that brightly. But after she died, he…stopped smiling or laughing. And all together stopped being a child. Ukitake sighs as he feels somewhat guilty by the fact he can't make the kid happy again.

Well, to admit the truth, he knows nothing about raising a teenager either. He was still in the final years of his master degree at university when his mother died, leaving the sorrow ridden Toshiro and five acres of family fruit gardens just outside of Karakura. Usually all the family assets are to go to the oldest son in the family but at that time, his older brother, Shunshui was in England, studying law and he had married to a pretty English girl. So he was in no condition to come back here and inherit family business.

Ukitake doesn't mind one bit of the responsibilities he had taken in place of his brother. He enjoys living here and he is also very fond of Toshiro. It is just sometimes when Toshiro got bully at the school or stays quietly in his room for whole weekends without going out or plays with others, makes him rethink where he had wronged or how the situation will be if Toshiro had stayed with his brother rather than with him. He slowly sits down on the stool, looking around at the Kurosaki house and smiles. But he makes a right choice to live here, near this house. Although every members in this family can be considered a bit quirky, Toshiro seems enjoy spending time here. Especially with that girl, Karin.

His thoughts are driven away by the sudden noise from the clinic. "That's should do it. I suggest you two stay off dojo or whatever it is you two were doing to get those wounds. And I strongly warn you don't pick at those stitches, Zaraki san. It is really hard to pick at your skin. As for you, I suggest takes pain killers every night for a week to drown those swellings."

Isshin reappears out of the clinic followed by the two strangers with their faces covered in bandages and ointments. "Thank you for your assistance. Kurosaki Isshin." Byakuya said with a slight incline of his head as he walks out of the door. "Yeah, thank you, Doc." Zaraki said with a wink and altogether he too disappears out of the door. "Tough people, those two. Don't even make a sound while I pick their faces with needles." Isshin announces as he closes the door and heads to the sink. "Really?"Ukitake asks a bit puzzled by his comment. "No, not really." Isshin reply with a grin, satisfy with his own pun.

"They said that they got all those wounds while fighting in Dojo. You won't believe the kind of swellings on their bodies. Both ripe as tomatoes." Ukitake smiles although he too agrees with him on that subject. Nobody got beaten that much at Dojo, as far as he know. "Where is everyone?" he asked drying his hands with a napkin. "Kids? They already gone to school." "Really? Oh, man. I didn't get a goodbye kick at Ichigo." "A what?" Ukitake asked thinking he might have heard it wrong or something. "Goodbye kick. My way bonding with my son. I read it somewhere that it helps create a stronger bond between a father and a son." "I don't think anyone will suggest a father to attack at his son before he goes to school, Isshin san." Isshin laughs and pats on Ukitake's shoulder.

"That's a Kurosaki way. We are , I think it will be just you and me for the day, Ukitake san." Isshin said as he made his way to the couch. "I guess it is. I too don't mind a quiet day one in a while." Ukitake reply and takes a seat across Isshin. The two of them turn their attention to the tv and start to drift off into the game that is playing across the screen.

Well, this is going to be a long day….

**I am so….sleepy. Sorry guys for the lousy ending but I can't seem to open my eyes or think of a better one. I will reread this and update it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading this. If it is no troubles, plz, leave some reviews about your thoughts on this. Good night. **


	9. Chapter 9:First Day at School

First Day at school!

Karakura High school is located in Gakuencho area, with its large compound, great facilities, class rooms and variety of extracurricular activities; it is one of the most popular schools in Karakura town. It is known mostly for its karate club which has gained champion title for two years in row and also for the highest records of accepting delinquents whom other schools try their best to avoid. Even though the teachers closely look after their students' activities during school time, they fail miserably in catching up with the youth who gets into fights with other schools on a regular basis. Most of the teachers try to confine the students in their classroom, so they won't cause any problem during school hours. But she has a different opinion on how to handle the students. She thinks that it is the best if the kids enjoy their time during the school. After all, isn't that the point of coming to school? Misato thinks as she pushes her glasses back onto her nose and makes her way to her classroom.

Everyone has already taken their seats. How nice. She thinks and push the slide door and let herself in. "Morning everyone." She greets them enthusiastically with a wide smile as she stands behind the podium. Everyone mumbles good morning but nobody is as energetic as her. "What is it with long faces? Isn't it fun that we all meet again in another school year? Have fun, join the fights and pass the exams. That is the spirit of student's life." she said encouragingly as she punches the air with her tiny fist. All the students stare back at her with open mouths. There we go again with your speech, Misato sensei. Ichigo thinks as he leans his head against his hand on the desk. He looks around the classroom, his usual classmates; Keigo, Mizuro and Sado are in the back row, busy in their conversation. Tatsuki and Inoue are two rows ahead of him, doing gods know what with their heads attach together.

Ishida is in his usual seat, a row ahead of him, looking intently at his book. No wonder he has to wear glasses. Ichigo thinks as he sinks back in the seat. Didn't she say she is going to attend here? May be I missed her. He then turns his head to the back, looks around the class again. Plenty of new students this year, he thinks as many strange faces stare back at him. Or maybe he just didn't notice them before. He sucks at remembering faces or names. But after taking another circle around the room, he is now sure that midget is not here. He draws his brows together, deepening his usual scowl on his forehead. What does he care about where she is? If she is not here, that's a lot better for him. He thinks to himself and shifts uneasily in his seat.

"Ichigo, you have anything to say on this problem?" Misato asks as she notices Ichigo stirs in his place. "What?" he asks doesn't get what she just asked him. Great, he is out of it. She points her chalk at him and said, "You are not here. Where is your mind, Ichigo?" "I'm here all right, Instructor." He replies with his usual lazy voice and drooping eyes and taps the book before him as he does so. "Good, I want everyone to a bit excite about the first day of school. This is the only day in every school year with full attendance record. So bear this day and next days you guys can go have fun." That's Misato sensei for you. You can count on her to say or encourage the kind of stuffs that other teachers forbid. Ichigo thinks as he stares blankly at her. "Ok, then we can continue. Here is the integral that we must…" her speech is interrupted by a sudden opening of the door. "Sorry, I am late, sensei." The student said, catching her breath between the words. "Oh, Rukia. Come in, come in. I totally forgot to wake you in the morning. My bad." Misato said with chuckles and gestures her niece to come in.

Rukia exhales deeply and adjusts her blazer and skirt before she goes into the room. How did she forget to wake her for the school? She has to run all the way from bus stop to here. I better get an alarm clock. She thinks as she marches into the room. "Everyone, this is new transfer student, Rukia Ochi. She is my niece, so be nice to her and help her around the school. Ok?" Misato announces as she pats Rukia's head. "Nice to meet all of you. I am Rukia Ochi." Rukia said with soft and quiet voice as she slightly bows before the 30 pairs of staring eyes. What a bunch of goofs. She thinks, hiding a smile under her breath. "Ok, Rukia. Go take an empty seat. We are already starting our lesson." Misato said and points to several open seats.

Rukia looks around the class to see where to sit. That Keigo Asano who she met yesterday is waving at her from the back row, pointing at the empty seat beside him. She squeezes out a smile and immediately looks for another place to sit. Luckily, she finds another open seat a row in front of Keigo, directly beside…Her eyes widen as they falls onto the person sitting next to it. That orange headed idiot. She is pleased to see that he is looking at her with a scowl when she smiles at him. It is going to be fun. She thought and makes her way to the fourth row where Ichigo is sitting lazily. She put her bag on the desk and spins herself into a cross legged position on the seat. "Hi…Idiot." She said with a mocking smile and a peace sign. Ichigo's brow jumps at her words and he growls under his breath. "What did you call me? Midget." "Idiot. I…di…ot. Get it?" she replies, taking out a couple of books and pretends that she didn't hear what he is cursing at her.

"I heard you are a total delinquent of this school." Rukia said after several minutes of scribbling the notes into her book. "Say the new student who late for first day of school." Ichigo reply, tapping his pen on the desk. "I'm not late. May be only for a few minutes. But I am new here, so that kind of thing is normal. What about you? Reason for being ass headed delinquent?" she asks, provoking him a little. "Why should I answer you, midget? Mind your own business." He said and shoots her a glare. "Oh, touchy. Whatever you say, idiot." She replies casually and continues her work. "You…" Ichigo hisses which only adds to her satisfaction. The rest of the class goes in silence until the lunch time bell rings. All the students rush out of the class without caring for Misato's warning, not to run or shout in the hallways.

"Ichigo, let's go get lunch." Keigo calls out to him as he and the other two heads out of the room. "Imm." He replies and is about to follow them but he then notices Rukia is still in her seat. As much as he likes to ditch her for calling him idiot, it feels kinda wrong to do that. With a sigh, he turns back to her who is still writing something in her book. "Oi, are you not eating lunch?" he said as he lightly kicks her chair. "In a minute. I have to finish this." She replies, fiercely scribbling down. Ichigo bent down to look at what is so interesting but immediately she slams shut the book in his face. "What the…" "Stop snooping around. What are you still doing here?" she said as she quickly shoves her book into her bag. "I am not snooping. I was just wondering what you are so interested in about." "None of your business, Idiot." She said and sticks out her tongue at her. "You bitch…" Ichigo growls angrily at her.

"I was taking pity on you for being new here and going to ask you come eat lunch with us but now forgets it." He said and shoves his hands in his pockets and turns his heels to the door. "You are asking me out for lunch?" Rukia shouts from behind with an amused giggles. "I am not asking you out. I am just asking you to eat lunch with me and group. Stop over thinking, you midget." Ichigo bites back, his face kinda turning pink from her comment. That devious bitch. "Oh, that is so nice of you, Kurosaki kun. Since you ask, I can't possibly deny it now, can I? Lead the way, please." She said with a wink. Ichigo suppresses a frustrated shout at her. Instead he doesn't reply, turns on his heels and storms out of the room. What is it with that midget? He tries to be nice to her and she has to annoy him or worse make him angry. "Ichigo…Wait…"she yells from behind as he quickly rushes through the hallway and run up the stairs that leads to the rooftop where their friends are waiting.

In the meanwhile at the Mashiba Junior High, a group of children are being towered over by seniors who are dressed in blue football outfit. The whole football court is empty and in silence as the two groups stares at each other, both holding their ground firm. "As I was saying before, we were here first and we have permission to practice here from our P.E teacher. So leaves." A dark haired tom girl said sternly to the other group leader who is twice as bigger and taller than her. The other kids, hides behind her back as she put a hand over her waist and glares at the other group. "Look, girl. We have national match in a week. We need this field to practice more than you all. So while I am asking you nicely, pack up your stuffs and leaves." The older guy said as he pushes her forehead with his finger. "Kuro...kurosaki…let just go for today. We can practice tomorrow." One of the boys said as he stammers behind her back.

Karin narrows her eyes as she glowers at the guy who pushes her. Where the hell is that Toshirou? He said he'd be here at 12 o'clock. She quickly scans the field in case that white haired Toshirou is somewhere enjoying the view. "Kurosaki…do you hear me?" he pulls at her sleeves as she doesn't reply anything. "What? Oh, yes. No, no, we can't practice tomorrow. You all know we are only allowed to practice once a week. If we don't do it today, we can't do it for the whole week. We have to…." "What's going on here?" a sharp voice comes behind them. Karin looks back to see the person and immediately a big smile appear on her face, as that person happens to be Toshirou. "Oh, it is Toshirou." The boys exclaims enthusiastically as the spiky haired kid joins them with his hands in his pockets and a stern look across his face.

"Hey, hey. no matter how many short brats come, we are not letting you guys have the field. So leave now, I won't tell you twice." One of the older guys shouts at them as they forget about them for a while. "I think you guys the one to leave. We have whole day permission from the school." Toshirou said as he stands beside Karin. "You guys are really persistent. Look, we don't have time to fool around here. Leave now." The leader said and pushes Karin from her shoulder. Toshiro grabs Karin's hand before she falls down and stands in front of her. "That's rude. She is a girl. A grown man bullying a little girl is an unsightly event. Aren't you guys ashamed of yourself?" he said as he stands firmly in front of Karin.

"What did you say to me, kid? Do you have a dead wish?" the leader scolds as he punches his fist into his other palm. "Toshirou that is not really a good sign." Karin whispers as the other group steps toward them, fisting their hands. "I know that. Listen, You and the others make a run. I will hold them off. Till…" "Are you insane? You can't fight with all these guys." Karin said as they all slowly retrace their steps back. "Let me finish, Karin. You go and get a teacher here. I will hold them off till then." Toshirou convinces her as the situation is becoming worse. "I can handle myself, just do as I say." He said although he too knows that he won't be able to fight off all these goonies but at least he has to try and fends them off until the teachers come. "Are you sure about this, Toshirou?" Karin said worriedly as she eyes the advancing bullies. "I said I'd be fine. Just go."

That idiot, Toshirou. She was the one started this mess and now, he is trying to clean it up. She doesn't like it one bit but as always, he is right. She and those scared cats won't be any help by staying here. She has to go get a teacher. Even though the thought of leaving Toshirou here makes it difficult to move her legs, she knows that she can't be all weepy over it. With a firm decision, she tightly grips Toshirou's hand and said, "I'll be back in a minute. Don't you dare act like a hero and die in that time." Even though they are in a difficult situation, her words kinda make him wants to laughs but instead he clears his throat and just nods. "Ok then. Everyone, I will be back. Wait here." Karin shouts at the other and immediately sprints out of the field. "What? Kurosaki! Where are you going? Toshirou…" the boys exclaims as they are surprised by Karin's action. "Well, well, one down, five more to go. Why don't you all follow her lead and scram?" the older boys laugh and mock at Toshirou and the boys.

"We are not the one to leave. You guys are." Toshirou said and without a warning, he kicks the ball that Karin left, directly to the face of the older guy with full force. Just the way that he had intended, the ball slums right in his face and a sudden painful scream comes out. "You brats. You…you broke my nose." He shouts as he holds his nose with one hand. "Get them. Don't let them escape." He shouts back to his group who are too stunned from Toshirou's actions. "What are you doing? I said get them." "Oh, yes, yes. Let's get them." Others yell and run toward them. "Everyone, scatter." Toshirou yells at the boys, unable to move from their spot. Those useless goonies. He mutters to himself and grabs one of the boys and flicks his forehead to wake him up. "For god's sake, wake up. You will get a wedgie if you don't make a run." The other boy looks at him with wide eyes and then immediately nods as the sound of wedgie alerts him.

The boys lead by Toshirou run in every direction across the field followed by high schoolers who curse them and threaten them as they can't keep up with the kids. Toshirou is swifts; he outruns the leader whose nose he broke and fools around with a couple of fat guys who try to catch him by jumping over him. "Toshirou, the ball." One of the boys shouts at him and kick the ball to him as one of the giants run toward him. He catches the ball with his feet and forcefully kicks it to the other guy. It shoots right into his stomach and that guy falls onto his ass. Now this is a football match. He thought, pleased with himself. But sadly, it is short lived as the nose broken leader gets a ball and kicks it at Toshirou's head. Without having a window to duck, it hits directly at his forehead and knocks him down. "Toshirou!" the boys shout as he falls onto the grass. For a minute, he doesn't hear anything but the whooshing air and the unbelievably fast rotation of the ground under his feet.

His vision turns watery and endless echoes of balls ring inside his head. "Toshirou! Toshirou! Are you ok?" "Are you crazy? He is bleeding. How can he be ok?" "I think he broke his head." "No, you genius. It is his forehead. Thanks to gods. Where is Kurosaki?" Why are they all yammering when there are those bullies chasing them? And what is that wet feeling on my face? He touches the left side of his cheek where something wet is rolling down and moves his hand in front of him to see what it is. It is red. For a minute, he doesn't really understand what he is seeing and then his hand reaches to the place where stinging pain is radiating. With a sudden sharp pain shoots down his spine, he wakes up from the daze with a groan escapes through his lips. "Toshirou! Answer me. Are you ok?" one of the boys asks as he slowly lifts himself up.

His forehead is bleeding. "I'm ok." He finally spells out the words after he can stand straight on his feet. "Doesn't feel nice, isn't it, brat?" the leader shouts as he and his group stalks toward them. "Oh, goody. Where is Kurosaki? She said she'd be back, isn't she?" the boys whimper as they move closer to Toshirou. "She'll be back. Don't worry." Toshirou reply, blinking as the blood drip down into his eyes. "Pray to your gods, kids. Today I will teach all of you a lesson that you won't forget for the rest of your lives." the highschoolers growl, fisting their hands and clenching their knuckles white. That's definitely not a good sign. That Karin, what is taking her so long? Every time she does something, she makes a mess and no matter how it happens, he is the one to clean it up. It usually doesn't involve death threats but now this is a whole new level.

"Hey! All of you stop." A hard and decisive shout comes across the field, halting the highschoolers a few paces away from Toshirou and his group with their fists in the air. A short black haired P.E teacher marches toward them followed by Karin who runs toward Toshirou worriedly. "What the hell happened to you? I said no hero acts, you idiot. Your forehead is bleeding." Karin yells at Toshirou as she pushes the other boys out of her way and turn Toshirou's face from side to side. "I'm fine. Just stop turning my head." Toshirou said and grab her hand from touching his head. "What the hell are you guys doing in the field? I assigned this field to them for their practice today." The teacher scolds at the highschoolers who are now acting like kittens in front of him.

"Our field is over booked and we have nowhere to practice for the upcoming national league. That's why…" the nose broken leader said wincing as it hurts his now distorted nose. "If that is the case then why don't you guys come to me? Instead of trying to bully the kids? I am going to call your school P.E teacher. You are all ban from my field from now on." The sweat shirt and knee length shorts wearing teacher scold sternly at the elder guys. "And you two. Kurosaki and Hitsugaya. I am calling your parents. He needs to check out at the hospital. Come with me." Karin holds Toshirou's hand tightly as though he is going to run away if she doesn't. "Karin, you can let go of my hand. Stop holding it so tight." Toshirou groans after a few minutes of bearing her tight grip. "Oh, sorry." She startles and immediately let go of his hand, her face burns a bit bright as she nervously adjust her cap.

"Hey, I mean all of you to come with me. What the fuck you guys doing there? Standing like a bunch of idiots. Hurry up and follow me. I am calling Misato Ochi from your school." The teacher shouts and blows his whistle as the highschoolers trying to sneak out behind him. "Hai, sensei." They all chorus disappointedly and run after them as they all heads back to the school.

**Ok, in case you are wondering about Toshirou not easily able to whip those bullies asses, this story is just a fiction I whip up with characters without any power or anything. It pains me a bit to write this, I admit. All Toshirou's ass got kicked and all, really bugs me.**

**Other than that this chapter takes a little less toll on me than the last one. I value your interest and please leave a review for your opinion. Thnx….**


	10. Chapter 10:Person from the Past

**Hi there, it has been a while since the last chapter. I haven't drop off the surface of the earth if anyone is wondering. Just school works and exams. But now I am back. Enjoy!**

A person from the past

What a nice day! The school just starts a few hours ago and now there is a problem. Football club broke into Mashiba Junior high's football field and bullied the kids. I have told them a thousand times to come to me first before they go and solve the problem by themselves. Misato sighs as she put the phone back to its place. That Kaien, like always yelling at the top of his voice, goes on and on about how their students are useless and a bunch of delinquents. How dare he? He can say all kinds of stuffs about the school but that hot headed P.E teacher have gone way too far, bad mouthing her students. She will go and show him. With a quick adjustment of her glasses on her nose, she immediately turns on her heels and marches out of the teachers' room. Lunch time is not over yet so, the hallways are all noisy and crowded with students.

Is Rukia doing alright? She thought as she walks down the stairs heading to the compound where the school buses are parked. She hopes that she will fit in well here with the other students. It has been difficult months for all of them. She and Hisana had suffered more than she can understand. They lost their mother and she too lost her sister. She thought it'd be better for them if they start fresh in a new town with a new family but now she doesn't really know. They both put up strong faces for her sake but…Her thoughts are driven away by a sudden vibration of the phone in her hand. She flips it open and answer. "Misato speaking." "Where are you? Are you coming or not?" Kaien's voice roars out of the phone. "I am coming. You'll have to wait for a few more minutes. The traffic is jam at this time. Seriously, Kaien kun, this is the first day of school, lighten up a bit." "Lighten up? You will see what your students had done to mine once you get here. Just come quick." He said roughly and then hangs up.

"How rude. After all these years, he is still the same." She mutters to the phone and then walks quickly over to a school bus that is preparing to leaves. "Misato sensei. You said to the Mashiba junior high, right?" the bus driver asks as she hops onto the bus. "Yes, thank you so much for doing this." "No problem. This is not Karakura high if there is no problem in first day. What did they do this time?" the middle aged driver asks as he pulls the bus into the drive way. "Football club broke into Mashiba's football field." Misato sighs as she lays her head on the back of the seat. "Oh, that is not so bad. Remember last year? The two basket ball teams got into fight and half of them end up in hospital. Compare to that this is just a joke. You should be thankful that that's all they did." The driver said with an amused laugh. "I guess when you put it like that..." Misato reply although it definitely doesn't make her feel any better. The yellow school bus races down the road and then disappears in a long line of traffic jam along with other a million cars.

"What is Rukia chan doing here?" Keigo asks as Ichigo walks over to them followed by Rukia. Sado and Mizuro look up from their sandwich at his voice. "May be Ichigo asks her out." Mizuro said and return to his food. "What? Really? Ichigo!" Keigo shouts enthusiastically and jumps over to Ichigo who greets him with a sandwich shoves into his face. "I'm so gladddd…" he mumbles through the pickles and meat as Ichigo walks pass him. "Did you ask Rukia chan out?"Mizuro asks as Ichigo sits beside Sado and Rukia takes place beside him. "I didn't ask her out. She is new around here, so I figure…" "You'd ask her out?" Ishida said as he joins them. "Shut it, Ishida. Don't you have sewing club or something?" Ichigo barks at Ishida who stands in front of him with blank expressionless face.

"I just finish. Rukia san, nice to meet you. I'm Ishida Uyuu." He said with a swift adjustment of his glasses and sits before them. "Nice to meet you too, Ishida kun." Rukia reply cheerfully but this time, she doesn't sound that creepy at all. Ichigo thought as he bites the sandwich Sado handed him. "I'm Mizuro Kojima. It is such a great pleasure to meet you." Mizuro said with a wide smile and put up two fingers in front her. "I am Yasutora Sado." Sado said with his usual throaty voice and hands her a juice box. "Oh, Minna. I am so glad to make friends with you all." Rukia said with a chuckle as she takes the juice from Sado. "Yeah, yeah, you say that now but wait till you know their real names. Ishida, the nerd, Mizuro, the Casanova, Keigo, the goof and well, Sado is Sado." Ichigo said and sips his juice. "Kurosaki! I am not nerd." Ishida yells at him almost spit out the juice in his mouth.

"Yeah, and I am not Casanova. Don't give her the wrong impression. I am not like that, Rukia san. I only interest in older woman." "Yes, he does. So he can be treated like a baby." Ichigo weighs in as Mizuro's face gone bright red. "Hey, there is no wrong in interesting older ladies. My girlfriends are amazing cooks." "That's because they are older than you." Keigo said as he rubs the final cheese off his face. "Hey, you guys are so noisy. Keep it down, will you?" Tatsuki said as she, Inoue and the girls appears out of the door. "Hi, Kurosaki kun." Inoue greets with a wave as they all walks over to them. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys choose the play ground as your hang out." Ichigo said as the girl stands before them.

"Yes, we did. But since today is first day, the grounds are all wet and dirty. So we decided to hang out here." Tatsuki said as she folds her hands over her chest. "Rukia san, isn't it?" Inoue asks as she notices Rukia stuffing herself with a sandwich beside Ichigo. "Yeah, nice to meet you all." She said mumbling through the food in her mouth. "Why are you hanging out with this weird group?" Tatsuki asks, taking in all the guys with a stink eye. "We are not weird, Tatsuki. She is new and didn't know anyone here, so I just asked her to come join us. What's your problem anyway?" Ichigo replies, sipping his juice with complete ease. "Whatever. Rukia san, want to come and hang out with us? Instead of this goofs?" Tatsuki asks as the girls head to the other side of the roof. "Of course. I want to. Goodbye, Minna. See you Ichigo." Rukia choruses enthusiastically and immediately jump up to her feet and follows the girls group, leaving Ichigo and the group stun in their place.

"What just happened?"Keigo asks, scratching his head as he stares at the backs of the girls, giggling and laughing on their way. "Nothing. Kurosaki just got ditch by his date." Ishida said with an amused gleam in his eyes as he looks at Ichigo behind his glasses. "She is not my girlfriend. I didn't ask her out." Ichigo barks at faintly smiling Ishida and folds his arms irritatingly. What it is with these guys? Why on earth he will ask that two faced devil out for a date? They are way out of their mind. "I don't want to meddle; Ichigo but you two will make a nice couple." Sado said although he intends to make a joke, his face as usual half hidden behind the messy strands of dark hair and serious. "Uggh, not you too, Sado. For the last time, she is not my girlfriend. That's it. I am going." Ichigo yells annoyed and shoots up to his feet. He tucks his hands in the slacks of his pants and walks away from the boys. "Hey Ichigo. Lunch is not over yet. Where are you going?" Ichigo ignores Keigo's voice and heads down the stairs. That Rukia as his girlfriend? Uggh, he just want to vomit, he grunts sourly as he steps down the stairs but that thought kinda makes him excited. It kinda feels like a challenge, the one that he'd really like to win. Smiling to himself, Ichigo makes his way through the noisy groups of students in the corridor and heads for the classroom.

"Ok, I am here. What in the world did they do to make you call my phone 10 times?" Misato burst into the office of Shiba Kaien, the P.E teacher of Mashiba middle school with her loud voice preceding ahead of her. Everyone in the room turns their heads toward the door to see the brown haired teacher standing at the door way with her hands on her waist. Her knee length brown skirt is a bit hitch up above her keens as she stands with her legs apart. Her glasses reflecting the lights from the window, kinda makes her resembles a glowering beast. "Sen…sei…" the captain of the football team exclaims as he looks his teacher from head to toe with an obvious surprise. "Kaien kun. I am here. What it is that you want to lecture me about?" she asks as she marches into the room, ignoring the wide eyes and dropping jaws of the students. "Misato Ochi. Good timing. I just get off the phone with a parent. He is coming here." Kaien answers lightly as he perches on the edge of the desk with a winning smile. His dark short hair is air whipped, flattening on the sides and mess up on the top.

His dark eyes stern and decisive and when combined with weird looking mustache arching over his lips, he looks kinda like a 1980 movie antagonist. A silver whistle hangs around his neck and loosely hangs over his sleeveless white shirt. His knee length jogging pants exposed bulging calf muscles to display. Misato clears her throat and folds her hands, keeping her dark eyes keenly on his face. "So what really happened?" she asks, getting a bit flustered from looking at that maniac so close. "Well, like I told you on the phone. Your precious students broke into my field and terrorized my students and even hurts them." "Don't you think you are being over dramatic? Terrorize? Come one, Kaien kun." She said, moving a stand of hair off her eyes. "Dramatic? Ok, I will show you what they did. Oi, Kurosaki, Hitsugaya. Front and centre." He shouts and blows his whistle. Everyone wince as the sharp noise echo around the crowded room.

"Kurosaki?" Misato mutters, thinking it must be one of Ichigo's sisters. "You do not need to shout that loud, sensei. We all can hear you quite well." The dark haired Kurosaki said, picking at her ear while darting a sharp look at Kaien. She is holding hands with a white haired kid, who has a wet towel wraps around his head in a weird way. He seems uncomfortable and irritated with that wet towel falling down his face. Kaien clears his throat, ignoring Karin's comment and turns to Misato. "See? They injured my student. A kid. Half of their size. How are you teaching them at the school, Misato? May be at your school, you may not care about manners but here, we care about tradition and…um…well, stuff." He said forgetting the speech he prepared just a few minutes ago. "At our school, we teach in our own way, Kaien kun. Isn't that right, kids?" Misato said with a smile and looks back at her students. "Eek, she is going to kill us…" one of the boys whisper into the captain's ear as they all back away from Misato's cold eyes, gleaming with menace.

"Ok, I think we have understand the situation. So I'll apologize to the parent of the injured kid and makes sure they never set a foot in your precious school. In return, you don't make a fuss about this anymore and drop it. Can you agree to these terms?" she asks to Kaien, still not taking her glowering eyes off the footballers. "Seems fair. Besides, I don't want to make a mess before the Regional championships. So get your geese out of the compound and hope I don't have to call you on this matter again. You pathetic, lousy idiots, understand me?" Kaien roars at the highschoolers who are already at the door, ready to escape. "Hai, sensei." They all reply in unison and without any more delays, they rush out of the room. "Well, kids. Having fun, making messes. It is freedom." Misato said with a light grin as she walks over to the two kids, poking at each other with their elbows.

"Are you related to Kurosaki Ichigo?" she asks bending down in front of Karin as she pats Toshirou's head who grunts quietly under his breath. What it is with these people? Wanting to touch other people's head without permission? He swallows down the irritation and pushes up the wet towel on his forehead. Nice patching up the wound, Karin. He thinks as he tidy the edges from getting into his eyes. "Yes, he's my brother. Are you one of his teachers?" Karin asks as she ignores Toshirou wrestling with the towel beside her. "Yes, I am. We are very close, actually. He even helped me moved the day before yesterday. I am so sorry that one of my students hurt your friend." Misato said as she smiles warmly at Toshirou, who looks back at her bleakly. "If I didn't get there in time, he will be smash into a pulp. You should really consider punishing them hard this time." Kaien intervenes as he slouches on his seat behind the desk.

"Oh, come on, Kaien kun. As if you have never get into fights when you were young. Give them some slacks. I will scold them hard so that they won't go bully the younger kids next time." "Scold? You think those…" Kaien's argument is interrupted by the sound of the door open. "Excuse me, is this the gym office?" a voice comes in followed by a man appears through the door. Misato turns on her heels to get a look at the person. "I am Toshirou's guardian. Someone called that he is injured." That person continues as he walks into the room. Misato stares at him with her eyes pops out of their sockets and unconsciously she steps back and presses herself against the desk. "Oh, yes. You must be Ukitake san. Nice to meet you. Come, come." Kaien greets and immediately jumps out of his seat. Ukitake doesn't seem to notice Misato as he is preoccupied by the kids. He kneels before Toshirou and takes the wet towel off his forehead. "Are you ok, shiro chan? What happened?" he asks worried beyond he had ever been.

What in the world happened? He takes off the towel and winces as his eyes get a nice look at the wound on Toshirou's pale forehead. He can't see how deep the wound is as the blood still ooze out and the old stains are clamping around it. "I'm ok. No need to worry about it." Toshirou said as he try to pry away Ukitake's hands off his shoulder. "This is not ok. What happened, Kaien san?" he asks getting a bit angry toward the gym teacher who just stands quietly beside Karin. "I am so sorry, Ukitake san. A bunch of delinquents from Karakura High broke in the field without permission and…" "It really is nothing. I am fine. It wasn't even a fight. We just played football and kinda got hurt in the process that's all." Toshirou interrupts Kaien's desperate attempt to explain. "Yes, yes. That's what happened. Look, I called that school and brought their teacher here. You can talk to her yourself. Hey, Ochi, say something will you?" he turns back and wakes the stunned Misato who has her eyes wide open but doesn't seem to see anything.

"Um…what? What did you say, Kaien kun?" Misato asks startles as Kaien pushes her arm. She moves the stands of the hair from her face and swallow down unknown emotions into her gullet but that desperate attempt fails when Ukitake stands up and faces her. He hasn't change a bit; she thinks quietly, keeping a serene appearance although the thoughts in her mind are going berserk. His snow white hair seems to get longer than before, now it is nearly reaching down the small of his back, oppose to the short hair he had 5 years ago. His hazel eyes glows softly against his pale skin, still full of life and warmth which always makes her knees go weak and makes her heart races. He wears a simple white shirt tucked into black pants and have black shoes on his feet. So that hasn't changed. He is always been a man of simplicity unlike his brother Shunshui, who tends to thinks himself a lady killer although he most certainly is not.

After all these years, she has discretely keep an eye out for his news everywhere but had discovered none. It was like he just disappear into thin air and now, he here is. The last place she thought she'd find him. Even though she is having an attack of shock, surprise and joy of meeting him, it doesn't change the fact that he left her all those years ago. Without a goodbye, without a note to explain why, he left her and crushed the dreams they both shared. And that is unforgivable. She clears her throat and picks herself up. "Misato?" Ukitake asks as he lays his eyes on the brown suite wearing teacher behind Shiba Kaien for the first time. He doesn't recognize the face at first for she had changed so much since the last time he saw her. Her deep brown hair is longer now and tied neatly unlike in the past when she wore her hair shorter than short into a bob. But that posture, that soft brown eyes never changed.

All his anger toward the teacher of the students who hurt his nephew immediately disappears, like vaporize into thin air. He stares at her longingly but then meets her cold, stern eyes and immediately compose himself. Of course, how can he forget? She must still hate him for leaving her without saying anything all those years ago and that is understandable. It is not like he too have forgiven himself for doing such low and childish thing. All the memories, all the guilt he had locked away immediately fall out of the vault as soon as his eyes meet hers and he realizes that he is really scare to face the consequences right now. "Hi, I am Misato Ochi from Karakura High. It was my students that caused this kind of fuss and as their supervisor, I takes all the responsibility for the damage." She said calmly and coldly with a slight incline of her head. Unbelievable, Misato. Good job, she compliments herself mentally and face Ukitake again.

"Aw…yeah…of course...Sure…I mean…" Ukitake try to gain control of his mind as well as his tongue. What in the world is wrong with him, nervous like a teenager? He clears his throat and avoid contact with Misato's piercing eyes. "Sorry, It is just…air. I tend to have difficulties in speaking in such dusty place." He said, cursing himself inwardly for saying whatever pop into his mind. "Oh, of course. Sorry, Ukitake san. You know this is a gym and the school just reopen today. So things are a bit stuffy." Kaien said with an apologetic chuckle. "It's ok, Kaien san. I thank you for calling me and sorry for earlier, I just kinda worry for Toshirou and lost my temper." He said with a slight bow to Kaien and smiles as he looks down at Karin and Toshirou. "Nah, I understand. It is parents' job to worry about their kids. I just…" "If everything is fine here then I must take my leave. Kaien kun, see you in the championships and Ukitake san…" Misato sucks in her breath. It is kinda hard to call him that way but the thought of him leaving her without a goodbye and disappear into thin air returns into her mind. And when they meet again, it is because of his son's accident. It is just too much for her to bear or handle. She has to get away from here as fast as she can.

"Misato…I…" Ukitake try to talk with her but she just keep her head to the other side and rush out of the room. "Hey, Ochi…we aren't finish here. Damn it. Sorry about her, Ukitake san. She is just a bit on the edge because of the accident." Ukitake doesn't reply anything but stares at the swinging door at the entrance and can't help but hate and blame himself for his mistakes. "Uncle, if we are finish here, I think we should get home to my dad. He is still bleeding." Karin's voice draws him back from his disturbed mind. "Oh, yes, of course. Thank you again, Kaien san." Ukitake said to Kaien and follows the kids to the door. "It has been my pleasure to meet you, Ukitake san. Please don't report this to Headmaster. Just keep this between us, if you don't mind." He shouts after them as they walks out of the room. "Oh, that big mouthed…We don't need to go tell anyone. The headmaster will hear it all the way from his office because of his voice." Karin curses as she holds Toshirou's arm and follows Ukitake out of the gym.

"Come on, we need to get to Kurosaki san quick. Karin keep an eye on him, please." Ukitake asks as he open the door and urges the kids to climb in. At a corner of his eyes, he sees the yellow school bus leaving the compound and can't help but stands there and stares at it till it disappear around the traffic stop. "Uncle, what are you doing?" Toshirou asks as he looks at his uncle staring out to the road with his face blanks, totally disconnected from the world. What a weird behavior to see in him. He has notice that he has been acting weird since he met Misato sensei. Something is not right. "Yeah, yeah. I am coming. Sorry." Ukitake quickly reply with a fake cough and gets into the car. "Are you ok, uncle? You look kinda not like yourself today." Toshirou asks as he starts the car and pulls it out of the parking lot. "Really? I didn't even realize it. I am fine. Just a few things on my mind." Ukitake said with a smile as he looks back at Toshirou through the back mirror.

Toshirou doesn't reply anything, well actually, he can't. Karin has started to tie the towel around his head again. "Stop moving, Toshirou. I can't get it around your big head." she curses as she towers over him and desperately try to tie the towel. "I am not moving. It is you. Stop whatever it is you are doing, Karin. I can't even breathe." He argues as he try to push her strong hands out of his hair. "I am putting a bandage, that's what I am doing." "More like you are trying your hand at mummifying." Toshirou bites back his patience is getting thin. When are they going to reach Kurosaki clinic? He might die of suffocation before they arrive, he thinks as he desperately try to get away from Karin. What a troublesome day this is, he thinks as he looks at the clear blue sky through the white towel that currently draping over his eyes.

**So what cha think? I am so excited about setting Jushiro up with Misato. After all he needs a girl. :D In next chapter I am going to bring out Byakuku…he has been shove under others for a while now. Hopw u guys like this. Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11: Morning Routine

**First of all I want to thank lolperson2 for the fav and follow. I really appreciate it. So in this chapter, I take out Byakuya plot. I have been shoving him under for a while now. So now here he is. I hope u guys enjoy. :D**

Morning Routine.

Now this is pointless. Byakuya thought as he throws his pen onto the open book and slams his back into the back of the seat. He sighs and runs a hand through his dark tresses, staring at the book before him with a frown. It has been a couple of days since the accident with Zaraki and even though he doesn't say directly, Byakuya knows that he has been grounded. His grandfather banned him for coming into the company or going to meetings with distributors and well, technically, he is restricted from going anywhere near the company. It is not like he is going to destroy the company or something. His grandfather is being completely ridiculous.

He taps the books with his long fingers and stares at the clock on the desk. It is nearly dawn. He has been awake for almost all night, doesn't know what the problem is but he just couldn't sleep. He has finished reading at least three or four books, flipped through channels on TV for a while and then walked around the room for at least a thousand times. It is like he feels nervous or something but he doesn't really have anything big happening in his life now. So this flattery feeling inside his chest is meaningless. Must be going through an episode, he thinks to himself and buries his face in his palms and exhale deeply. One mistake and suddenly he is the most terrible human being on this planet. But he can't just sits around and wallows ridiculously. He has to get to class in four hours and he has every intention to leave the house before his grandfather wakes up. With that thought, he gets out of the chair and heads to the bathroom, literally dragging himself toward it.

"Hisana, Rukia. I made breakfast. Come down and get it." Misato's voice rings through the house and become double in intensity as it floats into the bathroom. "Man, she surely is active this morning." Hisana mutters as she stands under the cool shower and apply soap all over her body. She has been acting weird since yesterday, kinda looks like a girl who lost her puppy. She is smiling by herself one minute and then punching the cushion the next. She always knows that Misato is a bit quirky but this is weird even for her. She smiles to herself as she closes her eyes and let the water run down her face. Seem like she got a boy problem. Must ask her for details, she makes a mental note to herself and enjoy the last waves of shower as she hums a tune quietly.

"Where is Hisana?" Misato asks as she sits at table and looks at the empty place on her left. "In the shower. I think." Rukia replies as she put a spoonful of fried rice into her mouth. "It is going to get cold. If she don't come and eat now…" she mutters as she too takes a spoon of her food. "Are you feeling ok today, Misato?" Rukia asks as she eyes Misato's new appearance. She has her hair tied like usual but several stands are poking out of the rubber band and loosely hangs down over her neck. She must have applied some mascara and then wipes off because there are smudges of black power around her eyes and her lips are chaff, revealing no lip stick is applied today. Her pale blue blouse is wrinkle around the neck line and on the sleeves. She looks like an alcoholic who isn't sober yet. "I am fine, Why?" she asks as she takes another bite. "No, it is just… You looks like you been ship wrecked." She said with a chuckle and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Really?" she asks surprised actually and touches her messy hair. "Uggh, unbelievable." She groans and pushes the seat away from the table. "I hate it in the morning." She said to Rukia and gets up, walks to her room. "What is funny?" Hisana asks as she comes down from the stairs and sees Rukia rocking back and forth in the chair. "Misato is going though some stuff, I think." She answers her sister as she takes a seat in front of her. "I think it is boy problem." Hisana said in a hush tone and wink. "Really? This should be interesting." Rukia reply, extending her neck to look at Misato's bed room. "Anyway, while we are on the subject, how about you?" Hisana asks as she playfully put the spoon in her mouth. "What about me?" Rukia asks with her big violet eyes alarmed.

"You know that orange headed boy." "Ichigo? What about him?" "Nothing, I think he is just interesting." Hisana said with a knowing smile. Rukia's cheeks flashes with pink and she awkwardly brushes her cheek with back of her hand and said, "He is not interesting and stop staring at me like that." "Like what?" "Like that. Like I am hiding something or there is something going on between us." "Oh, really? I didn't mean any of those things. But is something going on between you two?" she asks containing a laugh in her throat as she watches her sister's face burning bright red. "Nothing. He is annoying, jerk, who thinks of himself so cool with that drooping eyes and that scowl. He thinks he is the centre of the universe. So hateful." Hisana can't contain the laugh anymore, so she let it all out, almost knock herself out of the chair. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just…ahem…you two will make a very cute couple." "Hisana...!" Rukia immediately jumps out of her seat, her face now as bright red as a tomato and she grabs her bag. "I am going. You hateful person." She said and quickly turns on her heels. "Ok, ok. I am sorry. But isn't he coming to get you? You know to go to school together?" Hisana shouts after her as Rukia run down the stairs. "Oh, that kid…" she laughs and sits back down in her seat. Before she can catch her breath from laughing so hard, another one comes into the room. "Ok, I think this will do it." Misato announces as she appears out of her room. She has fixed her hair, changed the clothes and reapplies some powder over the smudges near her eyes. That Jushiro is not worth to mope over. He is already been married and even has a kid. I am the one, foolish enough to wait for him, she thought to herself, gritting her teeth tight.

"Wow, new and improved. Are you meeting with someone?" Hisana asks as Misato walks pass her and grabs her bag from the sofa. "No, I am just…going to live my life to a full extent. No more moping or waiting for a jerk anymore. I am from now on going to live my life as I am meant to." She said, while stuffing her bag with a bunch of cosmetics and many packages of tissues. "You are going to sell your make up and stuff?" Hisana asks trying hard not to laugh at her aunt's behavior. "No, I am going to change my appearance and my behavior. From now on, I'll be man killer. That'll show him all right." She said, almost to herself and throws her bag over her shoulder. "Close the door before you go out, ok? I will see tonight." Misato said as she stands at the door, trying hard to put on a six inched high heel instead of her usual flat shoes.

"Ok, don't worry, go be a man killer. I wish you luck." Hisana said as Misato mumbles goodbye as she trots down the stairs, the sound of her metallic heels ringing against the concrete stairs are drowned under her curses. "It is going to get ugly." Hisana mutters with a shake of her head as she sips her coffee. The house is empty now. She is all on her own, like in the old days before her mother died. It was quiet and private living alone but she kinda enjoys living with family better now. Especially after her relationship craps out. All of her happy thoughts, her lights go out instantly at the thought. She stares at her phone and looks at the number she had favorite and circled with a heart. The bastard dumped her. Said he didn't feel that serious with her and that he couldn't commit deeply to her. A bunch of rubbish just to cover up the fact that he cheated on her with some busty junior at University.

She knows that she is tiny, pale and don't have that kind of body with big bursts. She is meekly, that's what her friends say and she didn't have a problem with how she looks. But now it has pointed out that, it is not enough to keep a boyfriend she been dating for 2 years. Well, she knows without a doubt that dick head is not worth her time but it is easier said than done. Can't just throw away a bond formed over two years in just a few weeks, now can she? With a sigh, she turns the phone off and throws it into the bag. May be if she stays away from the messes of relationship, she won't get hurt again and may be even be able to heal perfectly. She tucks her bag under her arms and fixes her dress as she heads to the door. Yeah, being in relationship just hurts you and eventually, they are going to crap out. So this year, this time, she won't engage herself in any kind of relationship. May be just plain physical outings but no emotional attachment. She looks at herself in the mirror and reminds herself of that repeatedly. Control your emotions and you'll be fine, Hisana. She said to herself as she locks the door and walks down the stairs.

"Oi, Midget. What the hell is taking you so long?" a deep sharp voice comes up behind Hisana as she locks the staircase. Midget? Who the hell have the nerve to call her that? She takes the key out and throws it into the bag. "We don't have all the time in the world. Does it quick will you?" Ichigo said impatiently as he watches Rukia standing at the gate, not moving. Why is she wearing outdoor clothes on a school day? He eyes her up and down. She is wearing a purple dress that reaches to the middle of her pale slender thighs. Even though she is wearing high heels, she looks taller than usual today and kinda…well, she seems a little bit easy on the eyes today. He didn't really notice how shapely her legs are until today. "She looks kinda nice, doesn't she?" Mizuro said as he pokes him with his elbow. "Whatever. If she doesn't hurry up, it'll be all of our asses going to get kick." Hisana turns around and see a tall orange headed boy and dark haired pale looking short boy standing in front of her.

They both look at her with wide eyes as she marches to them and give a sharp stump onto Ichigo's foot. "Oww, what the hell? Have you lost your mind, mid…? Wait a minute, you are not midget. You look like her but you are not her." Ichigo mumbles as he holds his foot in his hand and jumps on one foot. Mizuro backs away from the scene to a safer zone, wants to help his friend but he knows if he involve it will be his toe that will get crushed under sharp pencil heel. Hisana pulls Ichigo from his collar and glares into his eyes. "Who do you think you are calling me a midget, you carrot head?" "What? Carrot head? Listen lady, I was just…wait a minute; Rukia said she has a sister. Are you…hey, loose your grip a little. I can't breathe." He said slapping on Hisana's hand. Clearing her throat as she now realize that they are on the street and anyone walks pass them can see them, Hisana let go of Ichigo's shirt and stands back.

"I'm looking for my friend, Rukia. You know, girl, this tall and looks a lot like you." Ichigo said messaging his neck as he looks at Hisana with surprised eyes. Hisana now carefully looks at the boy. Tall, lean, orange head, blue eyes and Karakura high's uniforms. Oh gosh. "Are you Ichigo?" she asks as the black haired boy pats Ichigo's arm as he sourly pats away his friend's hand. "Yes, I am. Who are you?" She chuckles which makes both of the boys looks at her with puzzled eyes. "Forgive me for my rudeness. I am Hisana Ochi, Rukia's sister. We haven't met." She said with a wide smile and extends a hand. Wow, they are so alike. Ichigo thought as he takes Hisana's hand cautiously. "Kurosaki Ichigo." "I know who you are. I just don't know how you look but now I do. And you are?" Mizuro rubs his hands with his pants and smiles widely as he grabs Hisana's hand. "Mizuro Kojima. Nice to meet you." "You too. Anyway, you two are a bit late. She already left." Hisana said as she smiles and checks her watch.

"Oh, that's just great. She left without waiting for us." Ichigo sarcastically said and sigh. "So we'll be off then, Hisana san. Don't want to late for school." he said disappointedly and rubs the back of his head. "Yes, I'll be going too. See you again sometimes, Hisana san." Mizuro said cheerfully and waves at her as Ichigo drags him away. "Yes, see you both again, sometimes." Hisana reply with a wave and smiles to herself. Now, she sees why Rukia is so flustered about. He is a nice kid. She watches them cross the road and rush to the school and somehow that makes her feel kinda nice. Then a vibration from her bag, jump her out of her cloud nine. "Oh shit, I am going to be late." She curses herself and run down the road to get a cab. She can't late for the early classes or she won't make to her part time job in the evening. Carefully run down the slope on her high heels, Hisana makes in time to catch a yellow buggy cab which will takes her to the University of Karakura where something that will change her perspective on life is waiting. But she doesn't know it.


	12. Chapter 12: A thread of Chotic fate

**So how was the first part? In the menga, Hisana is portrayed as very meekly and very quiet and obedient. I don't really like it. So here I make her a bit more of a normal person. I hope the character don't go so way out of line. Enjoy**.

A thread of chaotic fate

"I can't come and meet you, Zaraki. I'm at the university." Byakuya sighs and repeat the line for a thousand times. "I already heard you the first time. Just come here for a while after your shitty ass class. I have something to show you." Byakuya sighs again, why that stupid Zaraki doesn't understand the word "no" is really beyond his understanding. "Can't you just tell me what it is on the phone and spare me a trip to your damned place?" he asks as he parks the car and gathers his bag and books. "What the hell did you just said? Damned place? My building is a million time better than your stupid palace. You rascal think…" "All right, all right. Fine, I will drop by later this evening. Just stop shouting. I will come meet you." He doesn't wait for him to reply and immediately closes the phone.

University compound is very beautiful and peaceful place, especially in early mornings. The main building is entirely built of red bricks with an arch entrance; many of its windows are tinted with colors like the mosaic titles in churches. At the top of the building stands a giant bell which as he gathered, has never been heard ringing. Well, who will bother going up to the roof just to ring that bell anyway? Many students are going about in pairs or in groups on the grounds, walking through beautifully growing cherry trees, giant oaks, mahogany trees and pines. This entire campus looks more like an ancient garden than a university and it gives out an aura of peace and tranquility. Smiling at his own thoughts, he heads toward the main building, walks up the stairs into the hall. Inside of the building is different from the outside.

The ceiling of the hall arches up into a camel's hump with its glasses reflecting the entire painting of the sky. Tiles of pearl white and ebony marble laid as floor beneath his feet, polished so bright that he can clearly see his own reflection in it. Several corridors exist at each corner of the hall with a grand staircase leading up to the upper levels in the middle. His class is on the second floor, at farthest wing of the building. He had already got his master degree in business and management and there is no need for him to be back at the university. His grandfather said that when he found out he had applied for this art and literature degree. Business is priority, yes, he get it but sometimes it just get so suffocating in the world of crunching numbers and sitting around with people who don't see beauty in anything but money. That is unhealthy. He turns to his left at the top of the stairs to head to his class but all of sudden; someone crashes right into his chest, sending the books in his hands and that person in to the open air. He is capable of steadying himself but that person is not.

It is all a blur and if he doesn't have quick reflexes to catch her, she'd fall straight down the stairs and broke her neck. He grabs her arm and quickly pulls back into his arms. She has her eyes closed, shut so tight that the skin around her eyes wrinkles deeply. "Hey, hey…" Byakuya sharply slaps her cheeks, trying to knock some sense into her as she trembles in his arms and her fingers clenching tight onto his shirt. He can even feel the hardness of her nails digging into his chest. "Hello, miss…" thankfully, there aren't many people here yet or this will be a scene. A guy run up the stairs to help him, from the name tag he has on his shirt, Byakuya figures that he must be a medical student. Thinking that he will be much better to take care of this clumsy than him. "I think she is in shock. Can you take care of her? I have a class to go to." he asks, holding the girl tight in his arms. "Yes, yes, I will see to her. Raise her head like this." They both work together to place the girl against the wall, although she is tiny, it is difficult to lift her as she won't let go of his shirt.

Hisana doesn't dear to breathe, she can't breathe. Fear has a tight hold on her lungs and she feels like if she even move or open her eyes or breathe, she will fall down. What the hell was she thinking running down these godforsaken steps in this heel? She can feel something firm and warm close to her face and there are even voices floating in her distorted mind. What the hell is happening? Is she in shock? She then feel a sharp pressure landed on her face and then again on other side of the face. What it is? Is someone slapping me? Or are they doing that because I am unconscious? Suddenly, a rich cold sensation run down her head and as though a lightning shoot up her spin, she jolts up, coughing and gasping. "You ok? Breathe, breathe carefully. That's it." a bald headed guy sits in front of her, holding an empty bottle in his hand. She follows his instructions and do as he say as she is way beyond afraid or scare to argue.

But thankfully, after a couple of minutes, she starts to settle down and her breathings become rhythmic. "Phew, you scare me, miss. You went into shock." The guy said as he wipes beads of sweat off his forehead. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me." She replies weakly with a faint smile. "No, no, I didn't do anything. Just slapping and pouring the water down your head. This guy saves your life. He…" he looks back but Byakuya has already gone. Hisana looks around, blinking through the water hanging at her lashes but there is no one in the hall or on the stairs, only the two of them. "Well, he seems to disappear but anyway, let me help you up." He said and stretches his hand at her. Hisana smiles and takes his hand, trying not to falling down on her wobbly knees again. "You feeling all right?" "Yeah, much better. Although I am now soaking wet." She whines as she shakes her head and run her hand down her dress.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know what else to do." "No, no don't worry about this. I have spare clothes in my locker." I wish, she thinks but flashes a smile at him. He too smiles back and then he looks down his watch. "Ah, sorry, I have to go. My class is going to start. It is nice seeing you…" "Hisana Ochi. Thanks again." "No problem. See you around, Hisana." He said and then quickly run down the stairs to the entrance and immediately disappears from her sight. Just great. She feels like a drowned cat but then again, thanks to god and that man that she didn't die here. And who was it that man talking about? Well, who cares? She now has to search for some dry clothes in her locker and hopefully, she might find a sweater or something. Carefully with the help of the polished handles, she steps down the stairs and heads to the student locker room.

Byakuya sits in the last row of the theater with his computer and books lay before him. The instructor has begun his lecture and now nearly going to finish. This two hour has been uneventful, except for the accident at the stairs in the morning. He hopes that girl is ok. Without even realizing what he's doing, he looks down at his now winkled shirt. She has left some pretty distinct nail polish stains on his pure white shirt. It was weird, the way she clung onto him like he is the only savior in the world and it somewhat irritates him. Brushing the matter off his mind, he leans his chin against his knuckles and returns his attention back to the ancient literature that the instructor is explaining on the stage. But it only stays there for like a minute as a glitter hanging at the tips of his finger draws his attention. Rubbing his fingers as he dust off the glitter, his eyes catches a weird looking book sticking out of his usual books. Half confused and half curious, he moves away the upper ones until a purple flowery patterned book reveals into his view. He takes out the book and looks at it, back and front carefully. Why is there a glitter book in his books?

Then he remembers he must have picked it up along with his book when he dumped the girl to that medical guy. This must be her book. He considers about opening it and read at least a name or a class to return this but he feels like he is invading other people personal stuff. Thinking that he too won't like it if someone peeks through his book without permission, he closes the book and lays it on top of his. He will return it to the front desk after the class. That's the right way to do. Thankfully, the lecture finishes almost simultaneously and he packs up his stuffs and heads out to the front desk. The other classes are also finished, so now the corridors are busied, filled with people heading to next class. He makes his way through the crowd to the front desk at the entrance but to his disappointment, there is no one there. How convenient, he thinks, holding the glitter book tight in his hand. This is a disaster, he thinks impatiently as he stands beside the front desk box and stares down at the watch.

He only has less than 10 minutes for next class and here he is wasting time for some stupid, ridiculous looking book. Why are you being so dumb, Byakuya? His inner mind scolds him as he frowns deeply and irritatingly. After 5 more minutes, he gives up and decides that it is not an important matter and concerns him very little. Tucking the book under his bag, he passes through the crowd for a second time and heads to another class. "Where the hell is my diary?" Hisana groans quietly in the back seat of the lecture hall, turning her bag inside out. All of her text books, pens and everything inside her bag sprawls over her desk. "What are you doing Hisana?" her friend whispers as she tugs her sleeve. "I lost my diary somewhere." She mutters half annoyed and half embarrassed by the thought, what if someone read it? She has written down some really intimate stuff in that fricking book and it will be really embarrassing for her if… "What's matter with you? You look startled since morning. And when did you start wear such slutty clothing?" her friend asks her with a low tone, looking at her up and down.

Uncomfortably, Hisana pulls up the loose neck from her bosom and pulls down the shorter than short jean skirt that she had borrowed from one of her friends in the morning. If she wasn't wet like a rat, she would never consider changing into this street walker clothes. "I had a bit of an accident this morning." She whispers, stuffing her bags with all the books and pens. "Good accident or bad accident?" She looks at her with puzzled eyes and asks, "Is there any kind of good accident?" Her friend leans closer to her and softly mouths the words into her ear. Hisana feels like her skin cringes and waves of hot feverish embarrassment rolls over her as her friend's unholy words floats into her ear. "Get it? I mean that or a real accident like car crash or bus roll over happened?" she said smiling wickedly at her. "You are insane. For god heaven sake's, why will I throw myself to men just because I went through a bad break up?" she snaps at her smiling friend, still feeling embarrass from her words. "Well, that helps you get over it fast. Takes away all the sorrow or whatever craps that bastard left you with."

"And stop blushing like a teenager. It is not like you haven't tested your waters before." She said lightly as she taps her chin with a pen. "God, stop talking please. You are really creeping me out." Hisana halts her quick before she goes on again. "All right, all right. I won't say anything but think about it. That's your homework for today." She said with a wink and gets up from her place. The class has over, she has no idea what the instructor talked in past 2 hours but it bothers her a little. "Where did I left it?" she mutters herself as she too gets out of her chair. "May be at the library. You usually go to there in the morning, aren't you?" she said as they both walks out of the room. "Oh, yeah. I completely forgot, Stupid. You go ahead. I'll catch up later." Hisana said with a sudden surge of joy fills her trouble mind and quickly trots away, head to the library.

The front desk is of no use. Byakuya thinks as he walks up the stairs to the library situated at the top floor. May be he can leave it at there. There are no students in the university who doesn't come to library and plus, the clerk is really friendly; she will not question him or reject his request. He pushes the glass door and enters a wide airy room, scented with old, rusty smells of the books neatly arranged in titles and rows all over the place. Many students are either reading or writing in silence at the several desks under faint lights form the lamps and many more are lounging on armchairs and long sofas. There are even people sitting comfortably on the floor, immersing in their works. Byakuya heads to the library desk where the dark haired clerk is talking to a student. "Oh, Kuchiki san, how can I help you today?" she asks as she pushes her oval glasses up her nose. "I just want to ask you a favor, Naono san." Byakuya said with his usual stern voice but he thinks it will be wise to soften up a bit. After all he is asking for her favor.

"That's rare. Tell me how I can be of help?" she asks with a faint smile. "I want to ask you to hold onto this book. I mistakenly picked it up along with my stuffs this morning and now I don't know what to do." "You don't know the owner?" "Yes and I already went to front desk but no one is there. That's why…" She chuckles and said, "So you come to me." Byakuya doesn't reply but just nods and squeezes out a rigid smile. "Well, how can I refuse your request sir? Don't worry about it. Just leave here and I'll…" her speech is interrupted by a sudden ringing of phone. "Oh, excuse me for a second." She apologizes and goes over to get the phone. Well, thankfully, this will be over soon and he can stop feeling irritated about it. Pleased with himself, he smiles inwardly and even the thought of taking a trip downtown doesn't seem that dreading anymore. But his peace is interrupted by a sudden bump on his back.

**Anyone notice something about Zaraki? I leave a piece of hint that will grow more in later chapters. He is not one of my main characters but that doesn't mean he can't be spice up…lol….Don't miss the new chapters. Thanks for your interest. **


	13. Chapter 13:Damselindistress&WhiteKnigh t

Ha ha… Hope it is not too dramatic but…B & H is going to be an item… Have fun….

Damsel in Distress and White Knight.

What in the world is wrong with people today? He curses in his mind and turns around to see the person, ready to glower at anything. "Oh my god, I am so sorry." The person apologizes and bows as he faces her. He knows that he has seen her somewhere. Those dark hair and petite figure, he surely has seen her somewhere. Clearing his throat, he stands straight and said, "No need but look carefully where you are going next time." The girl's apologetic smile fades into a line and she replies rigidly, "Of course." She then looks at him with narrowed eyes and flips her hair back as she walks pass him. What did he do wrong this time? He sighs and shakes his head, that's why he doesn't want to be in relationships. Women are complicated creatures. He turns back to the desk; Naono is still on the phone. But as he stands there and stares at the books, he slowly recognizes where he has seen her. Immediately he turns around, eyes already searching for her in wide room. How can he be so stupid? That girl is the girl from the stair and that means this is her book. Of course, he wasn't paying much attention to how she looks in the morning but he should have notice that's her by the way of her hair.

Without waiting for Naono to get off the phone, he marches toward the deeper part of the library where many more rows of books and reading areas are seated. He is sure that she went this way, he mumbles inside his head as he walks through several rows of book stands. But as he reaches to the last row, he heard a noise coming out from there, sounds like someone is having a trouble. Judging from what he has experienced today, he is half sure that the person behind the book stand is that girl from the stairs. "Curse you…Stupid shoes. Oww, it hurts…" her sharp voice reaches into his ear as he walks over to the row and stands quietly at the entrance. She is bouncing about on one foot, holding the other one in her hand. Several books lay half open, half close on the floor with a thin veil of dust circling around in the air. "Ahem…" he clears his throat, to announce his presence and as a respond. She gives out a loud shriek and stumbles on her one feet. "What the hell? Who…" she starts to yell angrily for startling her but her voice kinda disappears as she sees Byakuya standing in front of her, looking down at her with an unimpressed, drooping eyes.

That is the guy from the desk. Hisana thinks as she dusts off her skirt and tries to get up. But as she applies a small effort into her right leg, pain shoot up, making her eyes water. She bites her lips to keep in a groan and slowly shifts herself into much comfortable position. "Need some help?" he asks, not moving an inch from his place. What it is with this guy? So authoritative. "No, don't need anything. I am fine, by myself." She said sharply, snapping her eyes at him. He cocks a brow as though he detects her lie and nods, to her surprise. "Ok, then. I believe this belong to you." He said and hands out the glitter book. Hisana's eyes widen and she sucks in a breath, both with joy and embarrassment at the sight of her diary. "How…How did it get into your hand? Did you read it?" she exclaims, grapping the book right out of his hand. "A simple thank you won't kill you, you know. After all I have wasted a considerable amount of time to return this book."

She clenches the book tight against her thigh as she clears her throat, covering the fact that she is currently flustering. Byakuya smiles faintly as he watches her cheeks turning pink; there is no doubt in his mind that she thought he has read the things inside her book. And the thought somewhat makes him curious about what might be in that book. "I will say thank you after I know for sure that you haven't peek into my book." She snaps, her big violet eyes starting to narrow as she glares at him. "I don't find peeking into other people property without permission a fascinating hobby, miss. So don't concern yourself with that. I have no interest what so ever in your book." He said with a shrug and care freely leans against the book shelf. "Are you sure? Then how do you know this is my book?" Byakuya sighs, he is kinda avoiding that question but now that it is out, he has no chance to walk around it. "We met on the front stairs in the morning." She looks puzzled and asks, "This morning? I didn't…" "You crushed into me and nearly fell down from the stairs. I left you with that medical guy…Ring any bell?"

A gasp slips though her lips as she remembers that bald guy talking about another man who really saved her life. That man is this jerk? She looks him up and down for several time with her jaws unhinged slightly. "Surprised?" he asks; his face expressionless but she can clearly see a smirk through that veil. "A little… You doesn't look like someone would to go around and do superman stuff. Why did you save me?" she asks coldly although she feels it is inappropriate to talk like that to the savior of her life. That jerk is just pushing her to the limits. "I couldn't really ignore a damsel in distress now, can I? And plus, if I didn't do anything to stop you from rolling down the stairs; you won't be here to bite at me. Is that reason good enough for you?" She hisses under her breath and tests her twisted ankle but a sharp pain replies her efforts. "Looks like you twisted your ankle." He said eyeing her red swollen ankle.

"It seems like it but like I said before, I can handle myself. Thank you for your concern." She said sarcastically and tries to propel herself off the floor with the help of her hands. "Suit yourself then. I am just merely offering my assistance but since you don't need it, I'll be on my way." He said with a vague smirk and then turns away, ignoring her glaring eyes. What is wrong with him? Byakuya thinks to himself as he walks away from her. Never in his life, he has felt an urge to fight back bitterly with someone like that. That girl has pushed him way beyond his limit that he couldn't even control his mouth. All those words spill out of his mouth sounds like a prick in his head now. He stops three or four rows away from her, it is really cold and really out of manner for him to leave her injured on her own and no matter how smart her mouth is, she won't be able to walk on that swollen ankle. With a sigh and slight shake of his head, he reluctantly retraces his steps back to her.

What is the matter with her? She should just smile and say thank you to that prick and use his help to get out of this dump. She limps against the book shelf, her back presses against it as she heaves under the pain. She doesn't remember a time, she has lost control over her emotions and lash out at people but this guy, he is a new record. "Aggh…Great, the shoe is broke." She sighs, as she kicks her heel to the other side and softly bangs her head against the wooden titles. "Just as I thought." a voice wakes her up and that guy walks toward her. "What are you doing here again? I told you I don't need your help." She argues as he stands before her, looking at her with calm, endless pit like grey eyes. It looks terrifying but kinda hot and attractive at the same time. "Again, I will remind you. You twisted your ankle and there is no way, you can walk on that leg by yourself." He said and point to her foot. "So what? That's my problem. It doesn't concern you." He sighs and harshly, put his arms around her shoulder as he pulls her up against him. "It doesn't concern me one bit but I am not raised without common social etiquettes or manners. Leaving an injured person on her own is not what it call an honorable notion now, is it?"

He has her hand over his shoulder and slips his hand around her waist to hold her tight against him. It won't be much of a problem as she is really light and petite compare with him but her resistance is not really helpful. "So it is really honorable to hold onto a woman's waist without permission?" "Bigger aspect overwhelms the little one. But if you don't like it, I can throw you over my shoulder and carry you out." Hisana's eyes widens, astounded by his bold and barbaric words. She blinks her eyes, trying to make sure that she heard it right. "Don't worry. I am just joking." Byakuya said as he watches her eyes popping out and her face bright red. It kinda amuse him to see how red she gets when he jokes around with her. "You just relax and hold onto me. Everything will be fine." He encourages her as he holds her tight and makes their way slowly and carefully through the books. He senses that her eyes wandering on him but he figures it will go a lot easier if he just ignore it.

"Kuchiki san…What happened? Is she ok?" Naono san exclaims as they reaches to the front desk. Several students looks up from their works at the loud tone of her voice. "It's ok. She just twisted her leg." "Should I call someone? Miss?"she asks as she rashes out from behind the desk. "No!" Hisana yelps but immediately covers her mouth with her hand as she notices all the eyes are drawn to her. "Are you sure? Don't want to call anyone from your house?" Byakuya asks a bit surprised by her reaction. "Um…Yeah, don't call anyone. I can make my way home, just fine." She said with a smile and moves the stands of hair off her face. "If you insist but…I still think…" Naono mutters unconvinced by Hisana's fake smile. "Don't worry about it, Naono san. I will make sure she gets home." Byakuya swiftly ends the conversation as they are starting to attract unwanted attentions. Tucking Hisana closer to him like a doll, he helps her to the staircase, ignoring the stares from several people but this time, she doesn't complain or say anything. "That's some speech you gave, White Knight. 'I will makes sure she gets home'. Are you under the impression that I'll ask you to drive me to my house?" Hisana asks hiding a smile under her lips as they walks down the stairs.

"No, I under no such impression." Byakuya replies, taking his steps carefully that he has to walk down like a toddler. "Oh…" He smiles as her disappointment is so obvious and also kinda sounds like a child's honesty at the same time. "But since I said I will take care of you, I have to oblige to follow my words." "Oblige? What are you, law student?" Hisana asks, thinking this man is either born a jerk or a major mega douche. "No, not really. I am taking Art and Literature classes." He replies, his breathings kinda get quicker as they reaches the second floor. One more floor and everything will be as smooth as crystal. "Art? I didn't figure you'd be that kind of person. I thought you'd be more like cooperate guy." Byakuya let out a chuckle, really uncharacteristic of him but he feels comfortable with her. No weird awkwardness. "You'd be surprise." "That, I believe. You are unbelievably the most mysterious jerk I have met." "Jerk? Is that the way to talk to the person who saved your life and currently helping you?" Hisana laughs but it turns into an immediate gasp as he lifts her off her feet and skips the last three steps of the stair.

"There. We made it. Well, technically, I made it but being called a jerk twice by a stranger won't be really a good opening line." Byakuya said as he blots the sweat from his forehead. Hisana pulls up her top and let out a huge sigh as she holds onto Byakuya's arm. "Well, I'll say it now." She announces and smiles as she looks up at him. "Says what?" "Thank you." Byakuya doesn't know what to reply for a minute. It feels kinda nice to hear that word from her. "You are welcome but it's not that much of a trouble actually." He said with a heard felt smile as he put his hand around her shoulder. They both lean against each other and make across the entrance hall, walking pass several students who looks at them with curious eyes.

"You know what will be a good open line?" Hisana asks they steps out the grand entrance. "What?" "Introducing your name." They takes each steps carefully and slowly, avoiding the rushing crowd from knocking both of them down. "Why don't you introduce first? I am getting more points than you in etiquette department anyway." "Don't make me change your status back to Jackass, mister…Fine. I am Hisana Ochi." She said pouting a bit as they makes down the front stairs. "Well, Hisana Ochi, I am Byakuya Kuchiki. Satisfied? You can now drop the jackass title." "I will consider it. But no promise, Kuchiki san…"….

**So… They can take arrest now don't u think… I am very excited about making a clam, rational Ukitake into a whole new species…lol…I am evil….**

**Thank u for your interest. peace **


End file.
